Titans Heartland
by slifer777
Summary: With the discovery of new teens and a threat at the core of America, the titans realize their city is not the only one in need of heroes. A fic written by two authors. Rated T for now. R&R please.
1. Just another day

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

Disclaimer of all times: I don't own Teen Titans. DC and WB do. So no suing for you.

Also due to a certain lack of originality in one of our authors (coughIvancough), i am posting a disclaimer on all weapons and/or creatures owned by Nintendo, Blizzard, Cro Team, Square Enix, Konami, Sega, Sony, Microsoft, Sierra, Valve, Digital Extremes, Epic Games, Naughty Dog, Isomniac, and any other game making companies who may end up feeling violated over his characters.

Don't whine, Ivan. You brought this on yourself.

Cr4zy!van: "Screw you and the horse you rode in on!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"This is Jean Parker with breaking news! Moments ago an anomaly was detected above the city's maximum security prison. The anomaly only lasted a few seconds, but caused a massive breach in the prison security system. Police managed to contain and isolate the threat quickly, but not before several criminals managed to escape through the outer walls. Class 10 criminals Fang, Cinderblock, and Johnny Rancid are among the list of names of escapees. Citizens are encouraged to remain indoors until further notice."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

BLAM! BLAM!

"HA! This is the the best! Nothing like a little target practice on your first day of freedom, eh, spider boy?"

"Whatever. Just watch where your aiming that thing. I don't need to be dodging bullets from you and the cops."

"Just keep filln' the bag spidey."

The pale skinned biker tapped a sawed off ten-gauge impatiently against his shoulder. Behind him was what was once the front entrance to Dan's Jewelry, now in shambles. A line of terrified customers huddled in the back of the store, barely daring to breath, hoping the madman wouldn't put the gun to them.

Johnny Rancid wasn't alone in his escapade either. Fang walked hurriedly along the glass cases, smashing through them to gather arm and leg fulls of necklaces, rings, and broaches, then stuffing the items into a large sack.

"HEY! Quit fidgeting over there! Your making my finger itch!"

Rancid waved his gun at his prisoners, causing them to cower even further. Fang stopped for a moment.

"Watch it Johnny, I don't want any bad rep over killing a bunch of shoppers. We got what we need so lets move before the titans show."

"Don't give me orders, web breath! This was my plan from the start, so we go when I say we go! And I don't think I've gotten enough practice in."

He pointed the gun back at the people, this time taking careful aim.

Now, who has a head they're not using?"

Fang knocked the gun away, glaring at Rancid with his multiple red eyes.

"Maybe you've forgotten but I only agreed to team up with you temporarily. I have my own life to run. And I'm not about to let you put the blame for murder on me. I'm taking the goods, so if you want your share, you'll be a good boy and come along."

Fang was instantly looking down a long, black cylinder. Rancid's voice was icy.

"Don't. Call. Me. Boy."

But Fang wasn't listening. He was staring intently at the gun barrel. A gun barrel that suddenly glowed obsidian black.

"Oh, crud-."

CRACK!

The gun snapped apart in Rancid's hand. He barely had a chance to register the broken weapon before-

PWWIISSSSSSSHHHHH!!!

A blue stream of energy slammed him into the far wall. Fang moved on instinct, leaping out of the store front and into-

"Titans! Go!"

-Fang groaned inwardly.

The Titans, the heroes of the city, stood before him. Cyborg's sonic cannon pulsed as he aimed it squarely at Fangs chest. Starfire's hands and eyes pulsed with a brilliant green aura as she she hovered in the sky. Raven hovered alongside, her own eyes glowed a pale gray as she lifted several slabs of concrete. Beast Boy, having taking the form of a fierce velociraptor, growled as he revealed several razor sharp teeth.

And forefront to it all was Robin, bo-staff extended in one hand and birdarang in the other. His eye mask narrowed.

"Well Fang, you certainly didn't wait long to cause trouble. And teaming up with Johnny Rancid of all people?"

Fangs eyes narrowed.

"Can it, 'Robbie'. Rancid and I are only here for the gems. You want to try and stop us, go ahead."

VRROOOOMMMM!!!

Johnny, now riding his trademark red and black bike, roared out of the jewelers. He grinned at the titans and pulled out another shotgun, this time double barreled.

"Face it, bird breath. You could barely handle either of us solo! Now that lobster lips here is working for me, you don't have a snowballs chance in-"

"Hey, who said I was working for you, ya stupid biker freak?!"

"Who you calling a freak, you over sized shoe stain?!"

"Fat headed hog rider!"

"Bug breathed parasite!"

Robin whistled. The two villains turned.

"I'd love to let you two work this out. How about you settle it back in prison?"

"Eat shot, bird boy!"

Rancid's gun arm raised.

BLAM!

Robin dashed to the side as dozens of lead bearings pelted the ground he had been standing on. He let loose the birdarang, aiming at Rancid.

CLANG!

Fang knocked the projectile away, moments before leaping into the fray himself. Robin gritted his teeth, preparing for the long haul.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The battle was lasting longer than either side had anticipated. Even outnumbered, Fang and Rancid proved there own tenacity, keeping the titans at bay. There biggest advantage was the sheer lack of concern for onlookers and structures alike, and they exploited this advantage to its fullest. The titans were slowly finding themselves at the losing end of the fight.

TSSEEEEWWW!!!

"Gah!"

Robin, toppled over, his body becoming stiff and numb. Fang's aim had been true, leaving Robin a paralyzed mess. Rancid grinned widely, lowering his shotgun squarely on the Boy Wonder's forehead.

"Tell the devil that Johnny says 'Up yours!'"

Starfire gasped. "Robin! NO!"

SPPLOOORRRRCCHH!!

"Auughh!!"

Starfire was coated in the thick, sticky webbing of Fang, helpless to do anything when-

FLASH!! SSSSssssss...

"Ow!"

The gun dropped from Rancid's hand, burning molten red. He blinked in confusion. Then glared at Fang.

"Hey! Take care of that alien chick!"

Fang looked just as confused.

"Uhm, I already did. So what the hell-?"

FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH!!!

"Aarrrggghhhh!!"

Starbolt, rained down on the two like a torrential storm. BLUE starbolts. Robin moved his eyes upward as best he could, to see the source of the relentless barrage. He managed to blink in surprise.

Floating in the sky was a Tamaranian. Almost identical to Starfire, but with just as many differences. This girls hair was bright gold, and her eyes glowed crystal blue. Her clothing was virtually the same as Starfire's but was colored an almost neon green, with a full length cape of the same color flowing behind her. Starbolts were pouring out of hands fast enough to make an Uzi jealous, pounding the streets, but remaining focused on the two villains. The titans made no more moves, stunned by the sudden assistance. Starfire's eyes thinned and her breath shortened.

"S-sister?"

Suddenly, Robin began to feel the worn and battered concrete beneath them give way.

"Ti . . .tans! . . . g-get . . . awa-"

Robins warning came too late. The street yawned open, dropping titans and villains alike into the darkness like food into the maw of a massive beast. Fang, unwilling to count this a loss, twirled in mid drop and-

SPPLOOORRRRCCHH!!

-let loose a massive blast of goo. The Tamaranian, already stunned by the sight of the collapsing earth, didn't even try to dodge. The blast enveloped her, allowing gravity to force her down to the shattered earth and the darkness below.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"Ugh . . ."

Cyborg climbed shakily to his feet.

"Well, that coulda been more fun."

He sniffed, catching a wave of putrid air.

"Aw man! Of all the places-! Why can't we catch a break around these guys?"

He stared at the new surroundings. The street above had emptied into a large sewer tunnel. Slabs of concrete lay all over as a questionable green liquid sloshed like a river down the tunnel. Light was streaming in from above, but shadow were still strewn about, creating a rather dark environment. Cyborg's shoulder flipped open, revealing a floodlight that pierced the dark.

"Hey Robin! Raven! Anybody hear me?"

"Hearing you is not the problem, dude."

A green bat flew in to sight and landed on a chunk of asphalt, transforming back into the little green elf.

"Seeing and smelling is the problem. Remind me to petition for a shipment of air fresheners down here."

A black vortex opened in the ground, and Raven floated out.

"Are you planning on moving down here? I'll help you pack."

"Either of you two seen Robin or Star?" Cyborg asked. A little too soon, he realized, as Robin floated out of the vortex.

"Ugh . . . Ev . . . every . . . one . . . he-re?" he struggled to say.

"Star's somewhere down here. Along with bug face and biker boy."

" . . . and that other Tamaranian." Raven muttered.

"Who was that chick, anyway?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"We'll figure that out later." Cyborg said, "Right now we need to find Starfire and-"

TSSEEEEWWW!!!

"Erk!"

Cyborg froze as his human flesh turned pale. His body began to rock back and forth before toppling over. Fang loomed up out of the darkness behind him.

"Gotta watch out for spiders in the dark, kids."

He lunged.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"UrrraaaaaAAAAUUGGHHH!!!

Starfire ripped out of the silken cocoon and floated into the air. She could hear her friends battling in the darkness, but the maze of broken concrete and shadows hid them from her.

"Mmmmmmmrrrffffff!"

Starfire heard a muffled cry from behind her. She dived into the shadows, her hands lighting up a path. She quickly found the source of the cries. The Tamaranian girl who had intervened on Robins behalf. Starfire wasted no time in tearing away the silky threads. The young Tamaranian was soon coughing and wheezing, but free of the webbing.

"Ugh . . . Th-thanks . . . K-koriand'r . . ."

The girl looked up at Starfire with brilliant blue eyes.

_Familiar _eyes.

"Good to see you again . . . Big sis . . ."

Starfire suddenly felt an intense wave of joy. "Sister! You are alive! You are really truly alive!"

"Not for long."

Starfire's exuberance was cut short. Johnny Rancid and Fang emerged from the black tunnel. Over Rancid's shoulders were the limp, unconscious bodies of Beast Boy and Raven.

"Check out my new trophies! Think I should have them mounted, or just holding hands? Hahaha!"

Fang groaned. "That was lame even for you." He skittered forward. Starfire moved in front of her sister, pushing her back from Fang.

"What's the matter afraid of spiders? Who isn't?"

The spider got his answer when a deep throated growl rumbled through tunnel.

"I'M not."

With no chance to cry out, a massive shadow birthed from the darkness and descended on the hapless arachnid.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	2. Reptiles in the Sewer

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Fang vanished from sight without a sound. Johnny Rancid blinked.

"What the friggin' hell-?"

And then the screaming started.

"GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Rancid dropped the two titans in his surprise.

"Holy shit! What is that?!"

Fang was suddenly tossed back into the light, landing with all the finesse of a rag doll. Starfire gasped. Both his left spider legs were almost completely gone, only a pair of foot long sticks remained attached to his body, twitching fervently and spraying a dark green substance everywhere. A thick, grated voice flowed throughout the tunnel.

"Mmmmm . . . Spider. The other other white meat."

The dark shadow seethed out into the open, the same green blood dripping off it's jaw. Pale eyes glared fiercely at Rancid.

"Now what other tasty treats have shoved their way through my door? Hoped I'd never see you again, Rancid."

Rancid suddenly drew in a sharp breath.

"Holy mother of-! You're here?!"

He didn't have time for another remark. The shadow slithered forward at blinding speed, bowling Rancid over.

"Oooff!" SLAM!

Johnny felt a rock hard fist slam into his jaw, sending him sprawling into the tunnel walls. Rancid was still for a moment, but quickly managed to climb to his feet.

"That does it! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna be nothing but a leather jacket, you hear me?!"

Rancid felt something slither around his ankle and tighten.

"Oh, crap-!"

Rancid was suddenly yanked off his feet. He hit the ground moving, dragged through the green sludge at breakneck speed.

"Arrbbbllllbbbblle . . . S-s-stop!" CRACK! "Ughhh . . ."

Rancid had come to a stop – thanks to a concrete slab. His sagged into unconsciousness.

All of this had happened in the span of a few seconds. Starfire and her sister watched in silence. The dark shadow calmly reared up and faced the Tamaranian girls. It crawled closer, causing Starfire to snap out of her daze. Her hand glowed brilliantly, lighting up the shadows in an instant.

"Stay where you- EEP!"

The light revealed a wall of brown flesh and scales. The beast stumbled back from the light, blinking wildly.

"Hey! Watch it with the flash photos." The creature glared, "You're welcome, by the way."

Starfire was silent for a moment.

"You . . . you do not wish to harm us?"

The creature snorted.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I've seen you fight before. I don't need that kinda trouble coming down on my head." He turned around and started down the tunnel. "I'd say see ya later, but I rather I didn't. Bye."

"Wait!"

The creature stopped. Starfire gestured to Beast Boy and Raven, still unconscious.

"My friends have been greatly damaged! They need help!"

"Not my department, missie."

"Please! I can not care for them on my own!"

"Hey! Don't I count for something?"

"Look, I can appreciate the concern but-"

"Mister dweller of the sewer, I am begging for your help!"

"..."

The creature gazed at her for a second, then turned towards the titans-

-and stepped over them.

Starfire's shoulders sagged.

"I'd say the other two are the heavier bodies. You can take these two, I'll grab the others."

Starfire's face broke into a broad smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Please, I must know the name of our savior."

"Later, lets take care of these guys first." His voice dropped to a near whisper. "And for the record, salvation doesn't exist down here. Only survival."

Starfire didn't respond.

"Are you coming or not?"

"EEP! Um, right behind you! Sister, please attend to Raven."

The Tamaranian girl huffed. "Yeah, sure. Less than a day in town and I'm being bossed around again."

"I never bossed at you, dear sister!"

"No you just sat in the corner and-"

"Alright, ladies! You want help then you'd better can it! I ain't listening to family squabbles the whole way."

"Yes sir, scale belly."

BONK! "Ow!"

"You will show respect to the one who saved us!"

"ENOUGH!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Robin groaned as his body was forced to move where it didn't want to.

"There. Feeling better now?" Starfire asked pleasantly, setting him down gently.

"Uuggggggghhhh . . . yes, but about as loose as a rubber band."

"Yes, you took a much larger dose then before."

"We both did, man. Even with my cybernetics I feel like I'm running on fumes."

Robin sat down next to Cyborg, his legs too weak to stand. He stared in amazement at the room they now inhabited.

All of them, the titans, the Tamaranian girl, and the creature, were resting on one of many massive iron and steel frameworks, hanging over the sewer river. The frameworks were inside a spacious chamber of the sewers, with an intricate boiler system at the core.

"Where is this place?"

"Downtown central heating." The creature stated. "This bad boy keeps some of the bigger businesses nice and toasty in the winter. But any other time and it makes for a nice hiding place."

He tossed a trio of blankets at the titans.

"This thing won't be turning on any time soon, so use these to keep warm."

"Um, thanks. And you were-?"

"He is a savior to myself and my sister!"

The creature shook his head. "There's a title I never thought I'd hear." He grabbed three more blankets for the other titans. "My name's Quasi. Quasi Komodo. Just your average sewer reptile."

Starfire took a moment to observe the giant beast in greater detail. In all respect he looked like a monitor lizard with a few human traits. He walked with a hunched over movement, but was still taller than even Cyborg. Razor sharp claws stretched from his fingers, and Starfire could see rows of sharp teeth when he talked. A long, muscular tail stretched out behind him, almost as long as the rest of his body. And although clothing didn't seem likely, he was wearing a sleeveless black vest and a pair of jeans ripped of above the knees. Quasi took notice of her staring.

"You gonna take a picture and send it to Ripley's, or just call the National Enquirer?"

Starfire rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"F-forgive me, it's just I-"

"Haven't seen a freak quite like me, eh?"

Starfire didn't know how to respond. Quasi sighed.

"Relax, kid. I'm not angry. Just outta touch." He tossed her a second blanket. "Here. Your girl over there can't be too comfortable."

Starfire glanced over at her sister. Rather than being with everyone else, she had gone to one of the higher levels. Starfire silently rose up to meet with the young girl, leaving the others to there own conversations.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"-lousy, overgrown iguana. Nobody asked him to step in and-"

"Save our lives?"

The girl practically glared at Starfire.

"I could've beat them both! You know that, Kory!"

"No, I do not." Starfire didn't seem her usual cheery self. "How could I know anything about a sister I thought died five kebulars ago!"

The girl winced, but Starfire wasn't done. Her voice softened.

"What has happened to you, Kolind'r? When you disappeared from Tamaran, we all thought-"

"Thought I was dead. I know. Don't you get it? That was the whole point!"

Starfire's breath left her. Kolind'r continued.

"Did you ever think about it once? About what I had wanted? What no one was going to let me have?"

"I-I do not-"

"Freedom! Being able to make my own choice! But none of you let me! No, you all made every decision for me. Even told me to get married. When I was ten!"

"Koli, you know that that is an acceptable age for-"

"It wasn't acceptable to me! I tried to tell you time and again, but you just sat in the corner and nodded politely like a stupid machine! What was I supposed to do when my own sister wouldn't even listen to me?!"

Kolind'r stopped, gasping for breath. Starfire was silent as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Koli, I-"

"No. Don't." Kolind'r interrupted, but her face had grown soft. "I'm sorry for that, Kory. I know you couldn't have done anything. I guess It's been too long since I could talk to someone about it."

Starfire managed a small smile. "I am glad you are alive, Koli."

"Wildfire."

"???"

"My names Wildfire now. At least, everyone I know on earth calls me that."

Starfire floated close to her sister, enveloping her in one of Starfire's less crushing hugs.

"There are so many things I wish to know. Where did you go? What have you been doing? Why is you hair so sickly now?"

Wildfire groaned. "It's called blonde, sis. I liked the color so I dyed it. It's not some sickness."

She pushed herself out of Starfire's grasp.

"And to answer your other questions, I came to earth and didn't leave."

"Earth?! You have been on this planet that long? Why did you not contact me sooner?"

Wildfire looked disheartened.

"I was . . . afraid. I thought if you knew I was here, you'd send me back to Tamaran."

"Sister . . ."

"You were always kind to me, much kinder than Komand'r. But you never did anything wrong. You wouldn't have let me stay here, not if it meant helping me deceive Tamaran."

Starfire smiled warmly.

"Koli, I am not the same as you remember me. I would not have done anything against your wishes."

"I know that now, Starfire. I . . . I heard about your engagement. You refused it, didn't you? That's why you came back."

Starfire shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, that was, er, complicated, but-"

"-But it was still an order you refused. I knew I could count on you after that. I knew you'd understand why I'd want to stay here."

Starfire glanced down through the iron grating, watching as her friends talked with Quasi. She smiled.

"Yes, I can understand the appeal of this planet."

Wildfire smiled. She suddenly seemed much happier.

"So you won't tell anyone where I went?"

Starfire smiled coyly.

"Where who went?" she asked innocently, "I do not know where my sister went. I only know of my good friend Wildfire, and she is very different from the younger sister I remember."

Wildfire giggled as she hugged Starfire tightly.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The Tamaranians returned to the others in the middle of a strong debate.

"I appreciate your assistance back there, but we still have to find Cinderblock."

"Look, I'm not asking you to stay the night and have a sleepover. Just chill for a minute till you've got your second wind."

"Robin, are you sure we should trust this guy?"

"What? A blue robed goth can't have a little faith in the sewer croc?"

Raven glared at him.

"Don't talk like you know me."

Quasi just glared back. Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, I think we overstayed our welcome. We need to get back to home and see if there's been any sightings on Cinderblock."

Quasi waved his hand.

"Just go then. Sorry for interrupting your perfect hero schedule. Just do me the favor of forgetting you ever knew I existed."

"Unacceptable!"

Quasi jerked at that. Starfire stood with her arms crossed.

"I can not allow the savior of myself, my friends and my sister to be forgotten without properly thanking him!"

"Uh, really, it's okay. You've said thanks plenty-"

"It is not the same! I must make for you the traditional feast of eternal gratitude!"

"Really, you don't need to- wait a minute, did you say feast?"

He looked over at Robin.

"Um, I don't suppose-"

Robin held his hands up, grinning.

"Hey, if she wants to thank you, I won't stop her."

Quasi was quiet for a moment, he glanced over at Starfire, who was giving him a pleading look. He sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurrkkkkkk!!!"

Starfire had grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Wonderful! Come, our conveyance is not far from-"

"Uh uh! No way! I am not trying to cram him into the T-car!"

"I agree with tin man. I ain't going on the surface unless I have to. I'll take my own way."

"But how will you know where we live?"

"Who else would live in a fifteen story T in the middle of the bay? Donald Trump?"

Beast Boy cackled. "Okay, I like this guy."

During all of this, Raven had moved over next to Robin.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly. "Letting someone we don't know into the tower?"

"I couldn't get Starfire to change her mind if I wanted to. Besides, she is right. We owe this guy for taking down Fang and Rancid, and saving our hides to boot. Besides," he said, grinning widely, "I gotta see this guy try and eat Starfire's cooking."

Raven thought about that.

"Maybe it won't be so bad having him over."

Robin chuckled.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	3. Is it Food?

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Upon exiting the sewer, the Titans found themselves swarmed with police, medical teams, and firefighters. Turned out that several people had seen the heroes fall, and the lengthy time of their absence had caused more than a little panic. After answering several questions and being checked by concerned medics, they were quickly on there way back to the tower.

"So, your Star's sister, huh?"

Wildfire fidgeted nervously.

"Um, y-yes sir."

Cyborg chuckled.

"Relax, kid. If Starfire's vouching for ya, then you're cool with all of us."

Wildfire was riding backseat of the T-car, with both Raven and Cyborg up front. Robin had his R-cycle, and Starfire and Beast Boy had elected to fly. No one was quite sure how Quasi planned to travel.

"So," Raven stated quietly, "we just let that thing into our home now?"

Cyborg kept his robotic eye on the road while his human one glanced at Raven.

"I don't think we have to worry too much about that guy. He seemed more uncomfortable about coming over to the tower than anything else."

"What's you're point? He also claimed he was in hiding, and yet he brought us into his home. And for being in isolation, he didn't put up much of an argument when Starfire invited him over."

Cyborg wasn't sure what to say to that. He started to turn his full attention back to the road, but a small voice spoke up.

"He saved us. He could have left us but he stepped in and saved our lives."

Raven turned her head to the rear seat. Wildfire was staring straight back, her face firm.

"Someone like him . . . deserves a bit of kindness for doing that much."

Raven didn't say anything, but her cold gaze expressed her views the rest of the way.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

As the titans approached the tower, they saw no sign of their other guest. Starfire wrung her fingers nervously around her communicator.

"Robin, I fear Quasi of the Komodo may have gotten lost. I would like to go and -"

"No, Star." Robins voice crackled from the device, gentle but firm. "If he wants to come there's little chance he doesn't know how. You also have to accept to idea that he may not want to come."

"But he agreed to-"

"I know what he said, but maybe he had second thoughts about what risks there were for him. If he didn't want to come, that's his choice."

Starfire sighed. "You are right, Robin." Still, she continued to scan the small island.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"-look at the bright side, Star!" Beast Boy chimed as they entered the tower, crossing through the large hanger-like room. "We still get to have your little sister over!"

Starfire smiled broadly. "Yes! That is truly something worth celebrating! I will prepare some traditional Tamaranian-"

"Oh, God no." Wildfire moaned.

"Is something wrong, sister?"

"Starfire, you know how I feel about your cooking."

"It was just once! And I have improved-"

"I was having stomach seizures for four days!"

"And I realize now that my mistake was not properly leeching the venom from the grekfar!"

"Please, _please_ just stick to earth foods."

"Oh, very well." Starfire said with a huff. Beast Boy chuckled, till Raven elbowed him.

"So Star," Robin started, desperate to change the subject. "How come you never told us you had a younger sister."

Starfire shifted uncomfortably.

"W-well . . . you see . . . that is-"

"-It's a really long story." Wildfire finished. "Something that I'd like to stay between family, if it's all right with you."

Her tone made it clear that Robin didn't have much choice other than to agree.

"Alright. I'm not going to force Starfire into anything she's not comfortable with."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Make it sound like it's for Starfire's sake just to dodge the fact you're kowtowing to her sis."

The voice had come from out of thin air, a voice still too fresh to be forgotten.

"Quasi? Where are you?"

"Can't quite tell can you? Here, there, anywhere!"

Raven's eyes narrowed and began to glow eerily white. "Show yourself before I make you."

"BOO!"

Raven actually jumped in shock. Quasi loomed behind her, a crocodile grin plastered on his face.

"Gotcha."

Raven face grew red, but her expression was pure anger. Quasi would've felt her wrath, but Starfire had grabbed him in another massive hug.

"Hrrrrkkkk!"

"Friend Quasi! You did come! I will hurry and prepare the feast! Sister, you must assist me!"

"Uh, Star? You're not going to try and cook- Gack!"

Wildfire was quickly yanked off her feet and into the elevator. Quasi moaned as he rubbed his spine.

"Any reason I should be expecting more of those?"

Robin grinned. You get used to it. Sort of."

Oh, man . . ."

Suddenly, Cyborg stepped in, sounding aggravated.

"How'd you get in the tower? I left the security systems active! Nothin' gets in here without one of us letting it in."

Quasi grinned. "I guess it's not as great a security as you thought."

Cyborg started fuming, but Quasi just waved his hand dismissively.

"Cool your jets, Tin man. I came in when you opened the door."

"That still doesn't make sense! Then why didn't any of us see you?"

Quasi's eye's narrowed. "If a reptile does not want to be seen, he has his ways of hiding."

"I can't accept that, man. If you found a way into this tower, I can't trust you not to break in again."

Quasi cocked his head to the side. "I believe I just said I came in when you opened the door. How I went unnoticed is the same reason I've been able to survive as long as I have. Can you appreciate how important a secret like that is to me?"

Cyborg was about to argue more, but Robin cut him off.

"Whatever it is you did, we respect your privacy on the matter. But," he stared hard at the reptile, enough to make Quasi shift uncomfortably. "I need to know right now. On your life, what are you after?"

"After?"

"I won't lie about it: I don't trust you. And you have yet to give me any reason to start."

Quasi suddenly flared. "Saving your ungrateful life wasn't enough?!"

Robin didn't so much as blink. "My worst enemies have saved my life. More than once."

Quasi didn't answer right away. He backed away from Robin, his eyes closed and head down. Suddenly, he began to shrink. Muscle and bone shifted and vanished, his skin began to turn from molten brown to a human shade. Gray hair, like that of an old man, sprouted from his head but stayed only a few inches short. Bright amber eyes were traded for deep brown. Within less than a minute, the massive reptile had been replaced by a young man, no more than year older than Robin himself and dressed in a simple black shirt and dark jeans.

"Dude! He's human!" Beast Boy blurted out.

'Quasi' glared at him. "No duh, ya green midget! I'm not that different from you, ya know."

"So this is what you really look like?" Raven asked.

"No. Not anymore," he looked down at his hands, a pained expression on his face. "That monstrosity is all I really am. This is nothing but a shell I can put on for an hour or so." He looked up at Robin, his face turned firm. "You think I'm after anything? I'm nothing. I haven't the hatred to be evil or the courage to be one of you lousy heroes. I can only survive. Survive and hide myself from being some sort of blemish on this city."

"Then why come here?" Robin asked, his voice softer than it had been before, "if staying hidden was so important, why come here?"

Quasi shifted, his head lowered. "Because for the first time I felt I had a chance to actually live, not just exist."

Dead silence. Quasi, his composure regained, looked at Robin, firm but not spiteful.

"If you don't want me here, I'll gladly leave. I appreciate your attempt, but this just isn't where I'm supposed to be."

"No it's not." Raven said.

Quasi turned to leave, but Raven glided up in front of him, pointing to the elevator.

"-you belong upstairs where Starfire and her sister are waiting for you."

Quasi was taken aback. He couldn't so much as stutter. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were no different, staring at Raven as though she had just sprouted angel wings.

"Beast Boy, would you mind showing Quasi upstairs?" Raven asked, although her tone suggested that it wasn't really a question.

". . . Uh, yeah. Sure! Come on dude, this way."

Beast Boy dragged a still somewhat stunned Quasi over to the elevator. Raven finally addressed the two remaining titans after they had left.

"Something wrong?"

"What was that all about?"

"Yeah, you wanted him out of the tower the whole way here, now your all buddy-buddy with him?"

Raven stoic expression didn't waver.

"He was being honest. He really feels its important for him to at least know us, not isolate himself."

"But what does that got-"

"Robin, I know how he feels."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"I know what it's like to want to be with people, to be out in the open, yet know that because of what you are you can never be accepted."

" . . . Raven . . ."

"I don't know yet if I can trust him. But with all the pain I feel coming from him, I feel he deserves a chance.

Robin slowly nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Alright Raven. If you say give him a chance, I can't argue. But keep an eye on him all the same."

Cyborg grinned. "Alright then. Time to see how strong this guy's stomach is. Heh heh!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"-I'm telling you, mustard doesn't mix with ice cream!"

Robin and the others had walked into a scene of pandemonium. Kitchen utensils and condiments flew everywhere as the two Tamaranians quibbled and argued over what they were preparing. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen, but Quasi was sitting on the couch, back in reptilian form and holding both arms over his head. Robin and Cyborg walked over to him while Raven decided to go elsewhere.

"A little to noisy for ya?" Cyborg asked.

Quasi looked up at him pleadingly.

"I can't tell if they're preparing food or chemical warfare."

Cyborg laughed loudly, patting Quasi on the head.

"It's all right dawg. Starfire cooks all the time and we're still alive and kicking!"

Quasi looked at him suspiciously.

"Should the fact that you probably can't be killed by food poisoning reassure me?"

"hmmmm..."

"Lord, I'm gonna die."

"- no chocolate syrup on raw meat! Just how long have you been here, Star?"

Suddenly, Starfire appeared in front of Quasi, startling him. In her hands was a bowl of . . . something purple.

"Friend Quasi, would you be so kind as to try this and express your views of the taste?"

Wildfire tried to protest. "Star, that stuffs not exactly-mrf!"

Both Robin and Cyborg had clamped their hands over her mouth, shushing her and grinning at the trapped reptile. He looked around worriedly, hoping for some excuse, but he knew he was caught. Slowly, he took the bowl from Starfire. The bowl was little more than a cup to him, so he cautiously tipped the bowl and took a small sip.

"Well?"

Quasi sat there for a minute, as if waiting for his stomach to melt.

" . . .Actually . . ." he started, a curious expression on his face, "That's pretty good. Familiar even. What do you call this stuff?"

"It is the ragleon sauce of the gorbaak!"

Quasi blinked. "I shouldn't have asked."

Cyborg was stunned. "Dude, you actually like that stuff?!"

"Oddly enough. Although I'm trying to figure out where I've tasted that before."

"Joyous! I shall prepare more!"

"Wait up Star!"

Both the girls flew back to the kitchen area. Cyborg gestured to the bowl still in Quasi's grip.

"Mind if I try some? Maybe Star finally made something earth safe."

"Glad to be the guinea pig. Go ahead, maybe you can figure out the flavor."

Cyborg took the bowl in one hand while a finger on the other split open into a spoon. Quasi suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Hey! I remember that taste now!"

All too late for Cyborg, who had just put a large spoonful in his mouth.

"That's the same flavor that Fang guy had!"

"Bbbbllaauuggghhh!"

Quasi was treated to having the sauce bowl dumped on his head.

All of a sudden, the tower alarms began to ring out.

"Wha-? Wha'd I touch?" Quasi asked worriedly.

Robin moved quickly to the main computer as Beast Boy and Raven ran into the room, both pausing momentarily at the sight of Quasi's sauce covered head. Robins fingers flew across the keyboard, causing the display screen to light up with a map of the city. Two pulsing red marks pinpointed different locations on the map. Robin read the alert report on a smaller screen.

"We have two calls in. One's from the downtown Cook's Electronics. Hostage situation involving a guy with a sword, and a 911 call from . . . Chang's observatory?"

Robin shook his head in wonder. He turned to face the other titans.

"Alright, we're going to have to split up for this one. Cyborg, I want you to take Starfire and Beast Boy to Chang. Keep your guard up, it could be a trap."

"Got it covered."

"Raven and I will handle the hold up."

Wildfire spoke up.

"Hey! What about me and leather head over there?"

Robin thought for a second, then turned to Quasi.

"Would you mind helping us out? I know you'd have to stay in your human form, but We'd appreciate having the back up."

Quasi grinned.

"I think that sauce got to me. Sound like it could be fun. How tough can a guy with a sword be?"

"And Wildfire can go with you, Cyborg. Any extra firepower you can get would help."

"Well alright! Welcome to the team, kid!"

"Don't call me kid."

Raven seemed to watch it all from a distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this . . ."

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	4. Unexpected Visitors, First Half

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

Credit for this chapter goes mostly to Cr4zy!van, so expect a number of trademark violations(at least they would be I was making money off of this).

I have to go lock my doors now and hope his firecracker supply is low

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The air shimmered over the skyscraper. The view- from one direction only- rippled and distorted over a seven foot diameter circular area. The odd currents whirled and danced, finally seeming to draw inwards, like reality was being sucked through a pinhole, before snapping back to normal with a noise like a semi discovering the brick wall in it's path at 90 miles per hour.

The figure ejected from the anomaly sent a rather impressive energy wave spiraling outwards, damaging electrical appliances for close to ten blocks in every direction. A Fortune to the being, for the power surge kept anyone from reporting the occurrence to the police for some time.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"Mmmmh . . .What the hell was that? Command? _Hirou_, come in!"

The tall, pale figure's call went unanswered. Green, circular lensed shades hid it's eyes. It's voice was female, and the figure, gawky and lean, matched the voice as well. She sat down where she was and closed her eyes, sensing the mental links she had active.

The link to her command was gone, or so faint she couldn't sense it. The links to her personal equipment- her boots, pistol, and armbands- she had them all on her person. MET, her support unit, and Spark, her familiar, were nearby and rather far away respectively. MET was her first priority- weapons, armor, and anything she needed were with her support unit.

She typed a few commands into her armband.

RDE ver 2.7 ready 

cmd.saar.exe 

Search and Analyze/Report program running. Estimated time until spatial/temporal/dimensional location plotted...22.6 hours. Additional information needed to narrow search parameters. 

"Crap."

She closed her eyes again, and sent her awareness spiraling down the link to Spark, and met the tiny creature's 'mind' in moments.

Spark was afraid. There was little food nearby, and 'mother' was nowhere near.

Spark, it's ok. Find an out-of-the way place to rest and wait, I'll be with you soon. Touch nothing, eat nothing.

The reply was a soft, frightened, affirmative-sounding chirp.

She sighed and stood up, looking around. Cityscape surrounded her. Billboards advertising generic products, listed in what she recognized as English rather than Alliance standard, Sheen Barcode, or Miorght 'scratches'. A pizza parlor with a triangular deck, and umbrella-shaded tables; the "Pizza" sign's letters staggered slightly triggered a small memory, a remembrance on the edge of her mind.

Something seemed familiar.

She swept her gaze further out along the cityscape, and saw a large bay, with a long, gray bridge spanning a portion of it.

And out in the middle of the bay, on an island, was a huge tower in the shape of a capital letter 'T'.

"You have got to be kidding me."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Spark was afraid. Mother was far away, but it sensed that she was coming for the small creature. Spark did not like to be separated from Mother, and Mother was lost as well, not knowing where she was.

The air was thick and dusty; it felt old, like the caverns of home where it came from. There were objects spark recognized as technological equipment, the sort used in the Sheen factories or the human science labs.

"Now, where was that reading coming from? I thought I had turned off all my equipment..."

A voice, male, older, and with a light oriental accent, drifted through the air. Spark felt the vibrations in the air as sound, and felt them come closer, the tiny creature wedging itself back into the niche it had discovered in a crack in the wall, but the faint yellow glow of its form was enough to give it away. A pair of un-powered metal tongs reached in and closed around the creature.

"Gotcha!"

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

MET had managed to make it's way back to the girl, taking on it's normal back/jet-pack form, linking it's more powerful multi-functional systems with the basic ones in her boots, belt, and armbands.

cmd.saar.exe 

Search and Analyze/Report program running. Input additional data? Y/N 

Y 

Data Input Type? 

Dimensional type, category, grouping. 

Input? 

Type: Media Dimension. Category: Television. Subcat: Animation. Grouping: Teen Titans. 

Basis for categorization: Landmarks (Pizza Parlor, Bay Bridge, Titans Tower) 

Data Accepted. Narrowing search... 

Revised search time: 10 minutes, 14 seconds. 

The girl smiled slightly. Now she'd know where she was, and could plot a Gate Call that would take her home. Her smile was replaced with a frown as the HUD on her glasses began blinking red readouts and warning messages.

ERROR! Warning: The following systems have been damaged due to improper transit exit: Tesla wire. Gauss Cannon Charge unit. Multi-Launcher. Displacer ranged and personal systems. Heavy armor function. AS Belt. 

Working systems: Pulse boots. Jet/glide pack. Phase/Plasma pistol. Gauss Cannon uncharged fire. SL missile transportation system. Miscellaneous MET functionality and RDE systems. Sensor pack. Comm pack. Telepathic booster. 

Estimated repair time for damaged equipment: Unknown. 

She bit back a curse and slumped down. Oh, joy. Now she _couldn't _go home.

SCREEE-!

"Ow! Sonofa-!"

She yelled and clutched at her head as Spark's cry of anguish reached her. She growled and stood up. MET, clipped to her back in 'backpack' mode, extended small wings and formed thruster engines within itself at a few mental commands from the woman. The twin microjet engines spun up as she fed power into them, and the kinetic cells on her boots gave an electrical whine as power flowed from her inner reserves into them as well. She crouched before leaping into the air, the microjets blazing to full power as the pulse cells in her boots launched her thirty stories into the air. The jetpack roared to life, carrying her closer and closer to the distant call of her familiar.

Towards a cliffside observatory on the outskirts of the city.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"Now, what are you? I've never seen a creature quite like you before." The white-clad scientist grinned as he held the creature in the metal tongs, and looked it over.

It had a round, gelatinous-seeming body, about the size of a tennis ball. Three, small, curved, blunt, bone-like talons extended from the underside, and flexed as the tiny thing struggled to break free. Inside the 'gel' body, were three, glowing, yellow nuclei, with a vast network of 'nerves', branching outwards to the edges of the creature's body. Despite the apparent lack of any kind of vocal equipment, it kept emitting a high-picked noise like a cross between a shrieking banshee and a cricket on steroids.

_CHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The scientist used some small metal wires to 'pin' the creature to his lab table and began to poke and prod it with a variety of objects, lowering a razor-sharp scalpel towards the tiny creature helpless before him.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Halfway across town, the girl's armband beeped. She tapped it without looking, and text scrolled across the HUD on the inside of her sunglasses.

Search and Analyze/Report program finished. Results follow. 

Location: Titans splinter universe, previously uncatalogued. Will upload dimensional coordinates at the next available Network link. Current statistics follow. 

Monetary unit: Dollar (implied). Physical locale: West coast United States (implied). Era: 20/21st century (implied). Now configuring equipment for maximum compatibility, please wait... 

She was wearing a near-skintight gray meshsuit that covered her body from the neck down, presumably covering her feet as well, hidden in the bulky Pulse Boots though they were.

The top part of the meshsuit faded to a light green, the garment splitting into a shirt and pants along her midriff. The areas over her arms became clear, the nanoweave invisible to the naked eye, making the top into a green t-shirt, the areas over her hands becoming fingerless gloves. Her armbands remained over her forearms, available if needed.

The pants became blue/gray ice camo cargo pants, her hip holster lowering slightly, the AS Belt around her waist remaining as it was. Her sunglasses remained as well, green-tinted lenses glowing slightly as they showed information on her. The HUD phased into static for a moment as the RDE finished acclimating her body and her tech systems to the complexities of this universe. Text scrolled up the display on her left armband, a summary report of the RDE's work on acclimating her body.

Health:150 

Armor: 100 

Adaptive Shield Belt: Damaged. 

Weapons systems Status Follows. 

Damaged weapons undergoing repair. Polygon forming systems online, energy/matter transverter online. Spawn/item\ command codes initialized and ready. Battle systems at current maximum capability, minus repairs. 

A wide, playful grin spread across her face. She flexed her left hand, forming a complex hand sign. A moment later, there was a sound like a glass window breaking in reverse, and a weapon formed around her arm. Blue and orange, it was a mass of wiring, computer chips and hodgepodge circuits and parts. A pair of small 'D' cell batteries rested at the top, with a tri-fin rotary capacitor partway down. Several copper rods leading along the weapon to a copper 'puck' near the tip, which ended with a galvanized steel spike out the front. The observatory loomed before her as she approached it at breakneck speed.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"Why must you insist on tormenting me?!"

The scientist raged at the pitiful creature squirming before him. Four scalpels lay bent, twisted,melted and otherwise destroyed on the table next to him. Four tasers were drained of all power, and their batteries now refused to hold a charge. Any tool he had used bent or broke, even been absorbed by the strange entity. He scowled and reached for a thermally insulated hose, connected to a tank of liquid nitrogen.

Time to give this nut another crack.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Spark could see the hurt approaching him. It was frightened, and while there was little that could hurt the small creature, it could 'see' that what the strange human was reaching for was something that his kind feared drastically above all else.

SCREEEEEE!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The girl winced at the cry of terror that came from her familiar, and poured more power into her jetpack. Warnings flashed across her glasses; she was exceeding temperature, stability, and power thresholds on many components. No repair subroutines could be spared to fix them on the fly; all resources were already in use.

She ignored the warnings, kept charging forwards, and raised her left arm, the energy weapon leveled at the approaching wall of the observatory...

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

BOOM!

The explosion sent smoke and old, crumbling cement in all directions from the breach in the observatory wall. The scientist stood up quickly, scrambling for an exit, a trap, a weapon, ANYTHING! The someone was here, and the explosion had made it clear they weren't peaceful. His hand slammed down on the panic button and leaned back, waiting for whoever it was to enter, and be defeated.

He was surprised when the smoke cleared, and revealed an unfamiliar girl.

"And who might this good little girl be?"

_'Think quick, a name, a name, you'll need a hero name, that's how it works here...' _

She thought quickly. MET retracted into a metal 'backpack' and continued the minor repairs to the jetpack parts. The name of one of her weapons stood out in her mind, and the girl grinned mentally.

"Names' Tesla. What have you done with Spark?"

Mental command: Scan individual, query dimensional importance. Maximum speed, OTF details. 

Command active. Scanning now... 

"Spark? And who is this Spark you are looking for? I am merely a scientist."

Her blood boiled in her veins. Several of the electrical appliances around them began to overload and short out.

"Wrong answer. Do not mess with me, buddy. Spark. My familiar. WHERE IS IT?"

"If you gave me information about this . . . Spark, such as what it looks like, then perhaps I could tell you, my dear."

"_My dear... my dear... my dear..."_

The words struck hard in her mind. She clutched at her head and fell to her knees. The scientist frowned. She wasn't close enough to trigger the trap, and if he tried run, she would undoubtedly take him out with her weapon.

"Perhaps a small creature, about this big?"

He indicated a distance between his hands, a smirk on his face.

She looked up, her mind clearing from the pain that had fogged it, and nodded slowly. Text scrolled in front of her right eye.

Scanning. Information added as scanned. 

Character: Professor Chang 

Type: Villain (supplier) 

Style: Technology 

"Professor Chang, You have exactly two seconds to start leading me to where you have my familiar. If you don't I can and will exercise maximum force to get the information out of you."

"You wouldn't kill me, dear, you're just another almost-hero."

"I said nothing about killing. I'll beat your face in till the information pours out. Hopefully you'll give me what I need before you lose consciousness."

She got to her feet and stalked forwards, but she was only three steps in before the floor caved beneath her feet. Tesla gave a cry of surprise as the floor fell beneath her, dropping her down-

-three feet and a few inches, as the trapdoor jammed.

She grinned wickedly. Professor Chang turned stark white.

"Now, we can talk about this, can't we?" He asked, backing up.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Four hulking, piecemeal robots pounded their way into the room and marched towards Tesla, with more behind them. She grinned even wider.

"A challenge... wonderful." She muttered. Her pulse boots charged, launching her to the dome ceiling of the observatory. She planted her right hand against one of the metal beams, where it strongly adhered. Her left arm aimed downwards, and flurry of orange blasts poured from her weapon, striking the robots and knocking several back.

Somewhat.

The untouched ones raised their arms, unleashing a series of red beams. The lasers sliced through the corroded steel and crumbling concrete of the dome like a hot knife through butter. Tesla's anchor was no longer able to support her and she started to fall, but her support pack extended its wings, allowing her to glide down instead of crashing six stories to the hard floor below. She retaliated with her Gauss cannon, drawing her pistol with her right hand, complementing the cannon fire with small Phase/Plasma rounds. Five of the mechanoids fell before she landed. Tesla kept on the move, dodging and weaving in an attempt to throw of the robots targeting. Most of the shots went wild, but a few connected, burning through her depowered nanomesh. She winced despite the dulled pain.

'Dammit all! If I had only a few of my other weapons, I could scrap these guys in a heartbeat!'

She continued her tactics, managing to whittle the number of robots down till only a small clump remained. Pushing past the exhaustion, she gathered energy within herself, while diving into the thick of them. She released the power, surging around her in a short range EMP. The remaining robots fell over, their circuits fried. Tesla took a knee, the exhaustion catching up with her. Combat practice had been easier. Then again, she'd had all her weapons then.

Attention: Gauss Cannon Charge unit repaired. 

She glowered at the display on her glasses.

"Sure, NOW you work. Piece of junk." She muttered.

Looking around, she suddenly noticed Professor Chang had escaped.

_'How typical of a media realm.'_ she thought.

One of the robots' arms- laser weapon still intact- had fallen at her feet. She picked it up and held it over her head for a moment. Her support pack opened, and she dropped it in. Nanoprobes in the pack engulfed the tech, disassembling the laser emitter for possible future use, as well as cannibalizing any excess to help with repairs.

"MET. Freefloat mode. Gather repair supplies from the battle wreckage. Continue to scan for information, and repair damaged systems and weapons."

Beep

The support pack floated off her back, melding it's shape into a metal sphere the size of a basketball, and hovered above the wreckage. Robot arms extended from the orb to gather scrap to purify and use for repairs. Tesla continued deeper into the building, looking for evidence of Chang's escape as well as her still missing familiar.

"CHANG! Where are you?!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The moment Tesla's attention had been diverted by the robots, Chang had made his way back to the rear laboratory. He quickly began to gather materials and the like, using a pair of metal tongs to grab at the frustrating creature pinned to his lab table.

The tongs slipped from his grasp. His palms, sweaty with fear, had been unable to keep a firm grip, and the tiny creature slipped free. Chang let out a screech of terror as the tiny animal made a beeline for his head.

"AAAAAH!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Tesla padded down the corridor, her pistol holstered and her cannon once again dematerialized. She kept her senses aware and open to the surrounding area, alert for traps and ambushes, all the while drawing closer to Spark through her mental link.

"AAAAAH!"

A rather shrill scream came from one of the rooms ahead, accompanied by several bursts of emotion from Spark- joy, anger, and hunger. She'd felt that before, and lunged down the corridor, knocking the door to the lab open with one hand. She leaned against the open door, a smirk crawling cross her face as she observed the chaotic scene.

Professor Chang was running full tilt around his lab, with Spark in hot pursuit. Seeing the open door, Chang dove past her, barreling down the corridor towards the main area of the observatory.

At the sight of Tesla, Spark flew into her open arms, making content 'chree'-ing noises. She smiled warmly.

"Don't go running off like that, okay?"

Even though she said that, she knew it wasn't Spark's fault- the familiar had ended up elsewhere after their portal collapsed. Still, it felt good to have Spark back nonetheless.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Chang ran into the main chamber of his observatory just in time to get blindsided by Cyborg's fist.

"What are you doing up here, Chang? I thought you were in jail!"

"No! Cyborg, I didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what, man?"

"Anything! I was minding my own business, examining this interesting creature, when she came in here and wrecked the place! My panic alarm is what made the police send you up here!"

Screeeee!

Chang paled and leaped into Cyborg's arms. The android Titan dropped him.

"That's the sound! That's the sound it made when it tried to eat me!"

Cyborg had his back to the passage that Chang had run out of, but Beast Boy saw Spark floating down the hall towards them, turning pale with recognition. He let out one of his trademark screams and ran.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Run away, it'll eat your braaaaain!"

"Huh?" Cyborg turned and saw the approaching creature and grinned. "Nice try Chang, but that thing can't be real- it's from a video game. Nice trick hologram, though."

Chang scrambled backwards. "It IS real, I touched it!"

Cyborg reached out a hand to the metroid, and blinked in surprise when the creature latched onto his hand with it's talons and began sucking his power cell dry.

"DYAAAH! Get it off me, man!"

"Dude! I told you it would eat your brain!"

Starfire, attempted to reason with the tiny creature.

"Let go of my friend now, please-" SWOOSH! "EEP!"

Spark let go of Cyborg and began chasing Starfire, eating her starbolts like they were candy.

"Hold on, sis, I got it!"

Wildfire swooped in and began starbolting the creature, which only succeeded in turning its attention to her. "Ack! Get away!"

"That can't be a metroid..." Cyborg muttered, disbelieving.

"It can and it is."

Tesla emerged from the corridor, glancing up at Spark. A ball of electricity formed in her hands as she held them up to her familiar.

Spark, I have food here. They are not food.

CHREE!

The metroid floated down, eagerly absorbed the electrical energy that the girl held. "Professor Chang decided to have a dissection lab, with Spark here as the dissectee." She grinned, one hand behind her head.

_'Okay, what now? Hrm... feign ignorance? Sounds good.'_

"So, who're you guys?"

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Cyborg-"

"Wouldn't have guessed." Tesla said, dryly.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran! It is a pleasure to meet you, fellow hero Tesla!"

"I'm Wildfire. Can't say I'm as thrilled, but nice to meet you anyway."

"A pleasure, I'm sure, for both of you." Tesla said, nodding to each Tamaranian in turn. Although she seemed confused by the sight of Wildfire.

"I'm Beast Boy, and, uhm... is that thing a real Metroid?"

Tesla said smiling slightly.

"As real as any of you. His name is Spark."

CLANG!

The robot debris shifted, revealing MET, still scavenging for parts. She typed a command into her armband, and the object floated over to her, converting into 'backpack' mode once more. Cyborg gave her a questioning look.

"My support unit. Easier to think of it as a high tech swiss-army knife."

"How come we've never seen you before? I know all the superheroes around here like the back of my hand!" Beast Boy said.

"So is that a new birthmark on there, or did you get some food coloring on your hand again?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I- whoa, where'd that come from?"

Cyborg laughed.

"HEY! Not funny, dude!"

"I'm here by accident, I think. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to pass this place. Spark landed out here, but I was farther in town. I knew I had to find him before he got into any trouble."

Cyborg blinked, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait a minute, how far in town?"

_'Busted.'_ Tesla thought nervously. "Um . . . it was near a pizza parlor, and before you ask, yes that blast was my fault. Sorry." Her normally white skin flushed with embarrassment.

"Your crash caused that entire area to blackout? What were you flying?"

"Well, it wasn't really flying. I was traveling between dimensions. I think that blast happened because I came into this dimension forcefully. It fried most of my tech, even my Gate Key's trashed."

"And you cannot leave to continue your journey?" Starfire asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Tesla asked, grinning. She sighed a moment later.

"Yeah, I'm stuck here until my equipment's repaired enough to generate a new gate transmission."

"Well, I could see if I can do anything to help. Technology is my specialty." Cyborg said.

"Thanks, Cyborg. I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

"Oh joyous day! We have two new friends now, and the return of my sister!" Starfire glomped Tesla, who made small gasps of protest as her spine was crushed.

"Ow."

She rubbed her limbs to get the blood flowing again, and looked questioningly at Cyborg.

"That happen often around here?"

"Yeah, Starfire's version of a handshake right there."

_'Sounds like someone else I know, hyper kinetic little terror that she is.' _

She chuckled softly. "So what's with the big tower out there in the bay, anyway? I've seen stranger architecture back home, but still, why a big 'T'?" Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged a look, grinning.

"Right. Got it. Stupid question." She said with a sigh.

"So Tesla..." Cyborg spoke as he led them towards the exit if the observatory and the access road beyond, upon which the T-Car rested. "Where exactly ARE you from?"

"The name wouldn't tell you anything, it's in another dimension."

"Another dimension? Man, I don't know if I'd be much help in that department. The closest thing we have to that here are those 'Boom Tubes' for going to Apokolips, and only STAR Labs and the JLU have access to them."

Tesla shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, really. My equipment is all self-repair capable. I've got about 30 of my overall systems, and about 2 of my weapon systems up and running. I just need time."

Cyborg gave her a quizzical look.

"You're a cyborg?"

"Not really, at least not in the same way as you. I've got several cybronic enhancements, but no true cybernetics. My support unit takes care of my gear and such. We do a lot of dimensional travel back home, and while it's not perfected, we can usually plot where we are dimensionally in a pretty accurate manner. I keep doing exploration missions, even though the Sheen are supposed to be doing that; they're better equipped for it."

By now they had reached the T-car. Tesla looked at it and eyeballed the roof height.

"I'm gonna have a crick in my neck if I try to squeeze in there." She frowned, and tapped a few buttons on her armband. "I've got my own transportation, how about I follow you guys in the air?"

Cyborg looked her over.

"You gonna sprout wings on us or something?"

Tesla grinned.

"You could say that."

Another complicated hand gesture was made, followed by a ten foot leap into the air. Before she even reached the hight of her jump, a missile materialized beneath her. It was at least fifteen feet long, but only covered about a foot in diameter. Three large tail fins were situated on the back, with smaller ones up near the missile nose. Tesla landed lightly on the missile, causing it to bob lightly, but otherwise hover in place.

Cyborg gaped. "Bwaahh?"

"TNS-79 transportation system, used for high speed offensive maneuvers. Normally I'd use something less... dangerous, but all my normal transportation stuff is out a commission. I've got more than enough fuel for this thing, so lead the way."

Cyborg nodded slowly and got into the T-Car, swatting Beast Boy's hands away from the steering wheel. The engine started and the T-Car took off, as if daring Tesla to keep up. The tall woman grinned, and followed, flame and smoke billowing from the rear of the rocket as it roared on in pursuit.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	5. Unexpected Visitors, Second Half

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

The streets and back alleys of downtown were never a friendly place to go, least of all at night. Even with the Titans watchful eye, things easily went unnoticed in this portion of the city. It was little wonder then how anyone missed the distortion in the sky. The way it bent and twisted around itself, like trying to pull a sheet through the eye of a needle. Suddenly, the swirl shred apart, hurling a comet of light straight into the depths of a dark alley, the blast sending tremors through the concrete. But for a city used to its fair share of villains and calamities, what felt like a small quake went unnoticed, and more importantly, unreported.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"Urgh . . By the Shizno, that hurt . . "

A smoking crater blocked out the alleyway, small in width but several feet deep. As the dust settled, a young mans figure could be seen crawling away from the broken ground, the brown cloak surrounding him smoldering. He climbed to his feet, shaky but seemingly unharmed.

"So that was unstable entry. No wonder the old man said it was a bad idea. Now where's the scatter brained dreck frag who-"

He stopped, suddenly taking notice of his surroundings.

"This . . can not be good."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small device, about the size of a remote control, but shaped like a tuning fork. He pressed several buttons, but nothing happened.

"Frill on high, this is really not good!"

He flipped the device open. A small compartment was nestled in the object, empty except for a few blackened shards.

"Unbelievable! That little rift rider managed to fry my Ori Stone! How in hades am I supposed to get out of this-"

Something beyond the alley caught his eye. Among the brightly lit signs,one stood out to his watchful eye. The only one he had, for that matter.

_Cook's Electronics._

"Shelone be praised, a repair station! Hopefully the currency of this realm isn't too off the rocker. Still get chills from those dregarian mucus beetles on the last-"

CRUNCH!

A fist of granite slammed hard into his back, tossing him to the ground like a sack of wet rags. But despite the ferocity of the blow, the young man was back on his feet in an instant. His hands flew beneath his cloak, pulling out two metal rods, each less than a foot long. He stared into the darkness as a hulking mass stomped out.

"Who are you? If you're part of the local enforcement then I apologize for-"

"Grrraaugghhh!"

He groaned. "Auto-system? Dammit, these things never listen. Guess it's crunch time."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

By the time Robin and Raven had arrived, police vehicles had already surrounded the electronics store. Robin noted a currently human Quasi, somehow already there, hiding in a trench coat among the bystanders. As Robin climbed off his bike, an elderly officer approached him.

"Glad you could make it. Things were starting to get desperate. We have at least eight confirmed hostages within the building. The only assailant is a young man with, oddly enough, a sword of some kind. Unfortunately, he's wearing some kind of body armor. One of my sergeant's hit him dead center in the chest. The officers' out cold now, and the guy is completely unscathed."

"The situation is that bad? Who's doing this?"

"We honestly don't know. He hasn't made any demands as of yet."

"Negotiation?"

"Again, nothing. He doesn't even seem to care we're here."

Quasi walked out of the crowd.

"What kinda guy holds up a Radio Shack rip-off for kicks?"

Two policemen grabbed him, trying to force him back

"This is police business kid, stay outta the way!"

"Easy!" Robin shouted, "He's with us! He can help."

The officers hesitated, not quite ready to let him go.

"You sure about this, sir? I mean he's just-"

Quasi glared. With little effort, he knocked the officers hands away, and lifted them both by the collars of their vests.

"Don't touch me. Your hands are cold."

Suddenly, Quasi found a hand around his own throat. Ravens eyes were shrouded by her cloak, but they didn't mask the anger that emanated from her.

"Put. Them. Down."

For a split second it seemed like he would lash out. His muscles tensed and his eyes flared. But the effect was short lived. His whole body sagged and as he lowered the cops.

"Sorry. I have problems with the cold."

Robin turned to officer in charge.

"Raven and I will go in, see if we can reason with him. Qua- er, our friend here, will get into an ambush position, just in case."

"How could he-?"

"Pummeling is my specialty. Stealth is my Ph. D."

"Look kid, even if Robin's vouchin' for you, I can't put all those hostages at risk by sending some joker in there."

Quasi nodded. "Believe me, I understand. And I promise if things get hairy, the only one coming out of that building injured will be your criminal, or me."

The officer didn't have a response to that. He watched as Quasi slided around the building side, and Robin and Raven approached the through the front doors.

T T T T 

They walked in to see a kid no older or taller than Robin arguing with a terrified store clerk. He probably wouldn't have been intimidating normally, but an eye patch covered his right eye, and beneath a rather shaggy cloak the two Titans could see the glint of metal. In addition, sitting between the man and the clerk were two items: A small electronic remote of sorts, and a sword at least two feet longer then the man himself. The sword was laid down, but the mans hand still held a tight grip on the hilt as he continued to challenge the clerk.

"Look, I understand if the stone happens to be rare in this region, but I'm offering triple price here! Just fix it and I'm gone."

"P-p-please! I don't know what this is! I c-can't-!"

"For the love of . . what is it going to take? Is feigning ignorance so amusing in this area? I've got more important things to do than entertain you, so start fixing or-."

Robin heard slight static, being produced from a small receiver in his ear he had placed only moments before. Quasi's grumbling voice rolled in among the static.

"I'm here, I'm in my scaly birthday suit, and I'm cold. Whatever you're going to do, do it now."

"Excuse me."

The young man stopped his ranting. He turned away from the cowering store clerk to see Robin and Raven standing at the door, tense and allowing him some distance.

"If you have business here, please allow me to finish first. This is a very important circumstance."

"You know, people tend to co-operate better when they don't have swords at their throat." Raven said dryly.

"I understand the concept of bartering in a normal market, but this man is not only refusing my offers, he acts as though I'm asking the impossible!"

The clerk pleaded with Robin. "I really don't know! He keeps asking me to fix that thing! Keeps saying it's a deer rider!"

"That's D. Ripper! An envoy class TH-57 D. Ripper! I know it's top of the line but even a back water region like this should have the basic components-."

"Listen mister . ."

"Phalanx. I'm called Phalanx."

"Well Phalanx, what exactly do you need this ripper thing for?"

"Uh, duh, it's my ticket out of here. What is with you people? Everyone knows what a . . Ripper . . is . ."

He suddenly turned pale.

"Great Alma of above. You don't know about dimensional keys?"

Robin looked at him curiously, unsure how to answer. "Should we?"

Phalanx slowly dropped to his knees.

" . . Primordial world . . That trill-banging hyron ran me off into a Primordial world! Blergvak nell cortev!"

"Sounds like we should have brought Starfire." Raven mumbled.

"Listen to me!" Phalanx jumped to his feet, nearly startling Robin into attacking him. "You have to take me to a Globe scanner! I know a primitive world like this may not have the best equipment, but something-"

Quasi's voice crackled through, though Robin was the only one who noticed.

"What's he mean primitive? You guys get cable, don't ya?"

Robin grinned, then addressed Phalanx.

"We may have what you need, but you need to tell us why you-"

"Their are worlds at stake here! Hundreds of nameless civilizations could be wiped out if we don't hurry! It would be impossible for a primordial like yourself to fully comprehend but-"

"He says the 'P' word one more time and I turn him into a eunuch." Quasi mumbled.

"Alright." Robin said, "If you agree to let these people go, we'll give you a chance to use a scanner ONLY. Deal?"

Phalanx looked puzzled. He turned around, seeming to take first notice of the other customers hiding behind various shelves and and flat screens.

" . . Uh, I didn't realize . . I wasn't trying to . ." He made a sort of semi bow. "My apologies, everyone. I did not mean to cause any of you trouble."

He faced Robin, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"World Culture is not my best subject. I never meant to unnecessarily frighten anyone. Can you pardon my brashness?"

Robin smirked, a little surprised by the young mans sudden sincerity.

"For now. But I hope you'll avoid using swords in negotiations next time."

Phalanx glanced at the sword for only an instant. The blade flashed and seemed to melt and pull back into the hilt, leaving him with only a small metal rod. He placed it inside his cloak.

"One can only hope I won't be here long enough to have to." he muttered.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

As Robin explained the events to the police chief, Raven introduced Quasi, once more in human guise, to Phalanx.

"This tin shrimp caused all the trouble?"

Phalanx gritted his teeth. "Bad enough to be suck in a primordial, but to suffer the likes of a rude-"

"That's it, I'm taking the other eye."

"Just try it, lizard breath."

Quasi stopped, his face turned pale.

"H-how? How did you-?"

Phalanx calmly lifted his eye patch. Quasi drew a sharp breath as Raven's eyes narrowed.

Beneath the eye patch was . . nothing. Absolutely nothing. A dead socket stared out at them, but it wasn't just an empty pocket. No flesh existed within a pure white void that seemed ready to pull them in. He flipped the patch down.

"I see beyond skin and bone." he said simply.

Quasi looked like he might be sick. He suddenly seemed very interested in his 'shoes'. Robin returned, looking fairly relieved.

"Since no one was actually hurt, they agreed to let us take Phalanx. We can get over to the tower as soon-"

Robins communicator bleeped. He flipped it open to see Cyborgs rather smug face.

"Everything clear over here, Robin. You wouldn't believe who we found making trouble for Chang."

A female voice suddenly broke in.

"Hey, it was self-defense, all right? He tried to kill me, AND my familiar!"

"Quit eavesdropping, Tesla, and stay off this channel!" Cyborg snapped.

"Who the-?"

"She was the one giving Chang a run around in his lab. She's in need of some tech help, so I'm bringing her back to the tower. How did things go on your end."

Phalanx could be heard grumbling as he inspected the R-cycle.

"Liquid combustibles for a fuel source? Why not just fly around on a missile while your at it? At least you'd move faster."

Robin sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're on our way back the tower with our own guest in tow. See you there. Robin out."

Robin shook his head as he put the communicator away. "And to think we still have Cinderblock running loose. What a day."

"Fossil fuels are just too- wait, what did you say?"

"Hm? Oh, a felon named Cinderblock. He got loose recently."

"Um . . he wouldn't happen to be a big fellow? Made of solidified minerals?"

Robin and Raven stared at Phalanx. Quasi smirked. "Good guess for a tourist, huh?"

"Did you see him?"

"Uh, in a way."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Phalanx led them only a block into a darkened alley.

" . . You see, there are many dimensions that utilize auto-systems, a specialized form of policing that seeks out anyone of a certain profile an neutralizes them. Unfortunately, the ability to distinguish hostilities is often-"

"Is he going to reach a point sometime this millennium?" Quasi stage whispered to Raven.

Phalanx rolled his eye and pointed into the alley. The three teens blinked in surprise. Rubble of various sizes lay out from one end of the alley to the next. A broken hand lay next to a tipped trash can, while what was most likely a foot lay embedded in the brick wall. Some pieces were little more than piles of dust.

"I don't suppose this is the Cinderblock fellow you were looking for?" Phalanx asked.

"Some of him." Raven commented, still a little stunned.

"You killed him?" Robin asked, slight accusation in his voice. He had never liked Cinderblock, but to kill . .

"Well, that's a tough one. Technically, he'd have to have been alive in the first place for me to kill him. But in this case . ." He lifted the lid of a dumpster bin and reached inside. "I'd say he's about as alive as you'd want him to be." He tossed something large at Robin's feet.

Robin stared.

Cinderblock stared back.

" . . Grumble . ."

To be more specific, Cinderblock's head stared back, intact from the neck up. Cinderblock was still mumbling, looking rather miserable. Robin managed a crooked smile.

"I figured whoever built or enchanted that thing would still want it back, so I left the core alone. It's . . not exactly the first time I've dealt with simplistically programed-"

"Oh, I think we can tolerate this. Right, Robin?" Raven actually sounded like she wanted to chuckle.

"Yeah, it's not like Cinderblock has been causing trouble for years and years, managing to escape you time and again, even breaking out of and into prison! Oh, wait . ." Quasi grinned mockingly.

Robin coughed, slightly irritated. "Right. It shouldn't be to hard to get him back to prison now. The important parts anyway."

"Hmrph!"

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	6. Coming Together

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

It was near sundown by the time the titans returned home. Robin's group arrived only a few minutes before the other, having not even entered the tower by the time they could see the T-car gliding over the bay water. A few more minutes of traveling had the T-car pulling into the garage. Tesla, a short distance behind, had slowed her missile down in preparation for landing.

As Cyborg got out of the T-car, Robin pointed towards the young woman.

"Cyborg, why is there a missile headed for the Tower?"

"Oh, that's just Tesla; she's using the missile as transportation in order to get here; she wouldn't have fit in the T-car, so..."

Robin was silent for a moment.

" . . . Okay . ."

They watched together as the strange visitor continued her approach.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Tesla brought the missile down close to the water level. The polygon grid of the missile had flickered some, and she'd noticed that it was occurring with increasing frequency as she flew. As the last fuel cell fed it's power into the missile, warnings flashed on her glasses and the flickering became almost constant.

Warning, external polygon projection systems damaged and failing. Please cease system use immediately. System failure estimated in three seconds. 

_Three seconds?! CRAP!_

The missile beneath her feet fizzled out of existence and she fell onto the water, ragdolling across the surface like a skipping stone before slamming into the rocky shore of the island.

"Ow."

"That's one heck of an entrance you made."

"Thank you SO much, Cyborg. Just what I needed to hear after having my spine shattered." Tesla groaned, slowly getting to her feet. "And I know I said it already, but this bears repeating. Ow."

Meanwhile, Phalanx and Quasi had not failed to notice the girls unusual entrance.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" . . Um . . didn't you suggest . . ?"

"Don't speak."

" . . Why?"

"Murphy's Law apparently has great power here. We best not tempt it again."

Quasi chuckled as they were all guided into the tower.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Five minutes time put all nine of them in the main lounge. Phalanx had demanded immediate priority with the scanner. It took some coaxing, but he was given access to one of the auxiliary computers. Both Robin and Cyborg were at his sides, watching his every movement.

Wildfire continued following her sister, like a duckling to it's mother. Despite her tough statements, she seemed nervous and timid. No doubt she was uncomfortable around so many extreme characters, but some of the titans had to wonder if there was more to it than simple shyness.

Quasi had become sluggish by the time they had entered the lounge, and now lay curled up on the rise in front of the main window. He almost seemed asleep, but no one doubted he still listened to every word spoken.

Tesla looked around and spotted the kitchen. Her stomach growled to life, letting just about everyone in the room know how it felt. With a polite nod from Robin, Tesla dove into the kitchen area of the lounge, and began rummaging around, examining what they had for cooking with and for cooking as food. Starfire followed Tesla and began asking strange and unearthly questions about food that no sane person with any degree of cooking skill would ever ask.

"Did you EVER go to chef school or anything, Starfire?" Tesla finally asked, exasperated with all the inane questions about terran cooking, like whether or not a Twinkie could be barbecued. Wildfire answered on Starfire's behalf.

"She's didn't even go to chef school on Tamaran."

(Okay, so "behalf" wasn't the best choice of words.)

"Right. I don't mean to be rude, Star, but some of the stuff you're asking is starting to turn my stomach. Could you cut the questions off at some point?"

"I... I see.."

Starfire, crestfallen, turned and started to drift away, and Tesla sighed. "Damn it. Star, it's not like I don't want to be your friend or something- GAK!" Tesla gasped as she was hugged by Starfire, and waved her arms frantically. "Ribs- cracking!"

"I am overjoyed that you wish to be my friend!"

"Off!Get off me, you psychotic Tamaranian! AIGH!"

Quasi chuckled to himself.

"About time someone else got the clamp treatment . ." he muttered quietly.

Starfire finally released Tesla, who sucked in grateful gulps of air.

"Please, Starfire, no hugs. I like my ribs the way they are. Ask me about cooking later." She pointed her left palm at the TV, which switched on to a news channel. Beast Boy stared at the now on TV, then back.

". . . Dude!"

Tesla grinned.

"I have a way with tech."

"You must never have to search for a remote!"

While Beast Boy practically swooned over her shocking talent, Phalanx continued to browse over the computer.

" . . Piece of Voolong gerg. Doesn't even get to the planet moon. Even standard models can reach the fifth planet . . whatever the hell you call it here . ."

"Exactly what are you looking for?" Cyborg asked, annoyed by the strangers apparent contempt for his computer system.

"Hm? Oh, it's far too complicated for a-"

"The rest of your life could depend on how you finish that sentence, Phay." Quasi interrupted.

"Don't call me Phay."

"No problem, Phay."

Phalanx mumbled something about reptiles and stir fry, then went back to searching through the computer.

"Alright kid, same question again." Cyborg said, his arms crossed.

"I'm scanning through a set of temporal frequencies for a gavilon wave, only generated from devices designed with the capacity and eventual intent of obliterating several hundred smaller frequencies."

Silence. Raven groaned.

"I can't believe I'm quoting Beast Boy on this, but do you come with subtitles?"

Phalanx sighed. The kind of sigh a parent would do when their kids ask a silly question.

"I'm looking for a weapon capable of planetary destruction."

" . . . What?" Robin asked blankly.

"Fancy toy that make shiny globe go bye-bye. Simple enough for you?"

"I get what you said! Are you saying there's a weapon like that _here_?"

"Doubt it. But then again, this isn't the kind of thing you want to mis-guess."

The entire conversation had been kept fairly low. No one in the kitchen area had noticed, as was apparent by Tesla's sudden interruption.

"Hey, where do you guys keep the cooking pots around here?"

Raven glanced over. "Making yourself at home?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.

"And I'd welcome you to do the same if you ever showed up on my doorstep. Unlikely, but I would." Tesla shot back, and began rummaging in a counter above the sink, emerging triumphantly with an assortment of cooking pots, pans and utensils. She muttered something and her backpack floated down to the counter next to her, and changed into something no one quite recognized. She opened a panel on the side and withdrew various food items and cooking ingredients. She was setting up for a large meal.

Robin blinked in surprise.

"Are you cooking for all of us?"

"You catch on quick, Bird Boy."

"Okay, fine. But why is the question."

Tesla shrugged. "My people's custom is that the guest does the cooking. Sorry, I'm not used to being around humans too much." She went back to slicing vegetables.

" . . Wait, your not-?"

"Wasn't it obvious? And before you freak out, I do know how to make earth dishes. Nothing here's going to kill you. But keep bothering me and it might."

That last part was little more than a mutter.

Beast Boy peered over the counter at the trays of sliced and prepared foods, watching as Tesla moved busily around the stove.

"Um, I'm a-"

She cut him off.

"-Vegan, so tofu and vegetarian dishes for you."

"Hey, I don't want any of that-" Cyborg started.

"I know, I know. Full course meat, heart-attack-on-a-plate."

Starfire piped in. "Forgive me, but I don't suppose you know how to prepare-?"

Tesla sighed and set her knife down. She turned and faced everyone. "I know about a dozen traditional Tamaranian meals I can prepare for you and your sister, a balanced meal treated as a delicacy among many martial artists, a mild soup that helps focus the mind, a heavy stew favored by the Slavinian serpents . ." she grinned. " . . and a laxative for armor boy to help get that stick out of his ass."

Phalanx snorted in contempt, but it wasn't heard over the laughter.

"Anyway, I'm stuck here for the duration, so i figured I'd try and at least make myself more welcome and useful than mister I'm-better-than-everyone-else over there. Say, Cyborg, can I use the computer when he's done? I'd like to try and get access to the Network back home, and supposedly my gear thinks your souped up supercomputer can do the job. The sooner I can get a stable link back home, the sooner I'm out of your hair." She added the last sentence in a wheedling tone, winking ostentatiously as she did so. "That'll give you more time to check your other new friend over." She smirked, her eyes glinting.

Phalanx, having otherwise ignored her till then, froze.

" . . . Your home . . . where is it . .?"

His tone was low, almost menacing. Tesla either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Hm? Oh, not around here. I'm not sure if you name or number other dimensions but-"

Phalanx whirled around. Before anyone could even think, he had reached beneath his cloak, pulling out two metal rods. Both of them flashed brightly, and when the light faded he was holding two thick sabers. He advanced towards her.

"Vak ne ter jeen!" he spat.

Things unraveled quickly.

Quasi slid of the landing, moving like a snake onto Phalanx, wrapping his scaly arms under his. Cyborg had moved in front of Phalanx, locking his fists in a solid grip.

"Cool it, kid!"

"Bur tui ser gevrrel!"

Phalanx stepped forward, pushing Cyborg and dragging Quasi.

"Holy-! How strong is this guy?"

Quasi muscles bunched as he pulled harder, while Cyborg's joints locked. Phalanx stopped moving, but continued to shout.

"Opl san fir bo Jok!"

Tesla, who'd been just as stunned as the others, suddenly frowned. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"What did you just call me?"

"Jok Jok JOK!"

Tesla hands began to crackle. A blue glow began to flow over them.

"Oh man. I shoulda' stayed in the sewer."

"Star! Stop her!"

Starfire grabbed Tesla's right arm. Wildfire clung to her left, while Beast Boy dived in, wrapping his arms around her ankles.

"We got her!"

The glow spread over her body. Sparks began to snap across her skin.

"Ack! We don't got her!"

Beast Boy shifted into a jellyfish, wrapping his tentacles tightly around her legs.

"Just come over here and say that again you tin dwarf!"

"Bygref toklu serg qer!"

"Oh you little-!"

"Please desist friend! There is no need to-"

"How about turning off Queen Electra over there?"

"Hey Lizard Lips, how about shutting up Mighty Mouse yourself?"

"Yui jugh gotyufes!"

"Just chill out, man!"

"When I get my hands on you-!"

"efew wer taka-"

A black strip suddenly slid across Phalanx's mouth. Similar strips grew over Tesla's, and even Quasi's and Wildfire's. The room rapidly grew quiet. Raven calmly stepped between the the two groups.

"Alright. I'm going to let you go in a second. I don't want to hear one word from ANY of you unless I ask. You're all guest here, so stop doing as you please. Am I clear?"

Three of them nodded. Phalanx just glared. Raven glared hard at him, her eyes took on a red shade.

"Am. I. CLEAR?"

He slowly nodded. As he did, the strips disappeared. Robin cleared his throat.

"Alright, Phalanx. Tell us exactly why you did that. And keep it in English please."

He glared at Tesla.

"She is the one who broke my Ripper. It's her fault I'm stuck in this dimension now!"

"Hey! Don't start-" Tesla started.

Raven's glare quickly silenced her.

"And how could you know that?" she asked. "You didn't react when you first met."

"I didn't realize she wasn't a part of this dimension. And if she needs you to reach her own dimension, then her device must be broken as well. I doubt it's coincidence. She collided with me!"

"Collided?"

"Exactly. Normally dimension hoppers are able to evade others, but she just plowed right into me!"

"Alright, that does it you little-!"

Wildfire slapped her hand over Tesla's mouth.

"Are you trying to tick her off?" she whispered.

Raven had apparently ignored them.

"If these dimension travelers can normally avoid each other, couldn't you have gotten out of her way?"

He scowled.

"She was moving like a demolition tank! And I was in a barren area!"

"In other words, you were moving along like a tank yourself?" Quasi mumbled.

"Alright, enough from you. BOTH of you."

"Hey wha-"

Raven's energy wrapped around Quasi and Phalanx's mouths. She turned to Tesla.

"Well? Any truth to that?"

"HellifIknow! That was my first dimensional jump,- Portal opens at point A, I step in, portal opens at point B, and I step out. I didn't even know it was POSSIBLE to collide when traveling dimensionally, let alone dodge something!"

Phalanx glared, but his muscles relaxed. Carefully, Quasi and Cyborg let him go. He twisted his wrists, landing the points of the sabers on the dark aura over his face. It slid off, making Raven blink in surprise. She moved to bind him, but his arms went slack, and the swords slipped away.

"You little dyrt. You don't understand. An entire world is on the line. Countless lives, all doomed now, and you have the gall to make excuses?!"

Tesla started to counter, but stopped in surprise.

Tears had welled in Phalanx's eyes.

"There all going to die because of you. Because you acted like a brat. Because of y-!"

DiDeet! DiDeet! Dideet!

Phalanx jerked. He spun around, diving for the computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard, and before anyone could even think to stop him, the main screen flipped on. A grid layout of the city appeared, then began to pan out, till the entire United States could be seen. A red light flashed over north Texas.

"By yaolin." Phalanx whispered, "it's here."

Robin came up behind him. "What's this all about?"

Phalanx seemed to be ignoring him. "I lost the trajectory on impact. The odds I would land in the proper zone were astronomically against-!"

Robin grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey! Tell me what this is now!"

Phalanx grinned, but it was a stressed look.

"I found it. The light indicates the location. Of concentrated gavilon waves. Somewhere in that area a weapon is being built that will either sterilize this world or destroy it outright."

Robin glanced at the screen, then at Phalanx.

" . . You're serious, aren't you?"

"I wish I wasn't."

Everyone was silent as this information sank in. Wildfire spoke first, and would regret her words for some time.

"So the worlds gonna die if you don't find one needle in a state sized haystack? Lord have mercy on you, fella."

Sarah blinked and then a look of shock passed over her face before she slumped slightly. "Aw man.."

"SAAAAAAAARRRIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

WHAM!

"What the-?"

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	7. Decisions

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777, Cr4zy!van, and Vampyrelord

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"So, let me see if I got all of this figured out . . ."

Quasi rolled his eyes, not really sure of what he was saying.

"This . . girl, I'm guessing-?"

"Right!" a chipper voice rang out.

" . . Of course . . "

The source of the voice, and the object of everyone's attention, was a small girl with brilliant green hair and startling orange eyes, wearing a plain red shirt and cargo shorts that seemed a little too large for her. Where she'd come from was still open to suggestion. One moment they had just been discussing a possible threat to the planet, when she had suddenly plowed into Tesla like a freight train. Before anyone could've reacted, she'd managed to turn Wildfire's hair into an afro, hung Quasi from the ceiling by his tail, convert Phalanx's armor into a large soda can, created three stereo's from Cyborgs legs, and wrestled Raven in a major bear hug. Things would have gotten even more hectic if Tesla hadn't stopped her, simply by holding her up by the back of her shirt. The girl, who Tesla had introduced as Mercia Telimas, was seated on the couch, fidgeting like a ferret on caffeine. Tesla was glaring at her angrily.

"Mercy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got bored and lonely and you didn't tell me where the cat food was."

"Mercy... we don't have a cat."

"Uhhhh..."

"And I was gone for only an hour before you followed me!"

"But..."

"And if you were bored, then you could have played some video games!"

The only audience to this bizarre exchange were Quasi, Phalanx, and Wildfire. Robin had called together a team meeting, expressing quite clearly he meant only the Titans. Tesla snagged Cyborg as he passed, (his legs were somehow repaired when no one was looking, and right now, questions seemed best unasked).

"Cyborg, can I borrow the computer for a minute, since Phay's done?"

"Sure, just be nice to my computer system."

Tesla grinned and winked. "Sure!"

" . . So Mercy is a what?"

Phalanx sighed. "I'd say a dimensional anomaly. A creature that was somehow created from a cataclysmic event. I don't know how else she could bend the laws of physics so easily."

"Oooohh shhinny . ."

"What the-?!"

Mercy had instantly clung to Phalanx, staring at her reflection in his armor and making faces.

"Get the uyhij off me!"

Quasi chuckled. "Careful Phay. Your one pelvic trust from turning into Michael Jackson."

Tesla, apparently pulling herself out of the conversation, sat down at the main terminal and took off her METpack, setting in on the floor next to her chair. Cables snaked out from it to the arm closest and she closed her eyes.

Command: link with mainframe computer and use information to gather information on current dimensional coordinates, and attempt to open a comm channel to the Hirou. 

Command accepted. Executing, please wait. 

"So what is it you're looking for again, Ms. Tesla?" Wildfire asked, coming up behind her.

"First of all, call me 'Ms.' again and I'll dismember you." she said, smiling to make sure she understood it was a joke. "Tess is fine. And I'm trying to re-establish a link with my ship."

The METpack whirred and clicked, internal components shifting as the device configured itself into a communications link. Secondary cables clicked into access ports on the mainframe terminal.

Scanning for active comm channels, downloading current news bulletins, and using known dimensional anomalies as guide marks for establishing dimensional location... 

News articles, statistics and the like poured across the screen at a blur, Tesla watching intently.

Alert: Active dimensional comm link found. Secondary link also found, piggybacking off primary link. Both encrypted, primary with military grade encryption, secondary with illegally obtained sheen code. Both links originate in Midwest, exact co-ordinates unknown. Further information being processed. 

Tesla leaned back in the chair and frowned. Two dimensional comm links active, one of which was piggybacking itself off the other, probably without knowledge or consent. So what did it mean?

"-junk, junk, junk, garbage, junk-"

Quasi mumbled along as he flipped through the TV channels. Mercy grabbed the remote a stopped the channel surfing at Jerry Springer and she grinned. "Aha! Trash!"

Quasi grabbed her by the scruff, lifting her to eye level.

"Kid, rule number one. No stealing my punchlines."

"Ahhh! Godzilla!"

Quasi's eye twitched.

"And there's rule number two." he said, tossing her over his shoulder. He picked up the remote and switched it to CNN. "Might as well see what the big conspiracy of the day is."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"-You gotta be kidding me!" Cyborg ranted, "Are you sayin' we should just let the whole planet get wasted?"

Raven remained calm. "All I'm saying is that we can't assume anything."

"But friend Raven," Starfire said, "If we assume nothing, we put countless lives at risk!"

"Calm down, everyone."

The Titans had taken up meeting in Robin's study. While four of them had immediately began discussing Phalanx's claim, Robin had silently monitored the activity in the main room using the towers various security cameras. Only now he approached his team.

"You're all right about this. But before we decide what our next move is, we need to decide who and what to believe. Right now we have five unusual individuals in our home. I want to hear what you think of them."

He pointed at one of the security screens.

"Starfire, lets start with your sister. What can you tell us about her?"

Starfire's eye's were downcast. "I am a bit ashamed to say that I know very little. You see, a year before the Gordanian attack on my planet, she had been chosen for a betrothal into one of Tamarans most prestigious families." Her voice became distant, the memories seemed to flood her mind. "But Kolind'r was always . . disagreeable, when it came to family. She was so spirited, wanting to choose her own path. I should have known, I should have-"

"Hey Star, we'll be here forever if we start on the 'should have's'. I've got a list of those 3 miles long." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Starfire was still for a moment, but then a warm smile crossed her face. "Thank you, friend. You are right. I shall continue."

She took a deep breath.

"Despite my sisters constant refusal, the marriage plans had continued. The ceremony was to be carried out moon side, in honor of its significance. But things did not go as planned. The transport that was supposed to be carrying my sister exploded in transit. We all thought she had perished in the blast, but that was apparently the wrong assumption. She told me she had somehow gotten here, to earth, though I know not how."

Cyborg glanced at the security feed. It focused in on Wildfire, standing shyly behind Tesla as she worked.

"Disagreeable, huh? You sure you're talking about the same girl?"

"Five years on earth can have an effect." Raven commented.

Robin, who had stayed silent throughout Starfire's testimony, looked grim.

"Star," he asked carefully, "That transport that exploded . . how many were aboard?"

Starfire couldn't meet his gaze.

"At least seven in the crew. My sister was the only passenger."

"And your sister survived. If it'd been an accident, would she have still survived?"

"Wait, Robin," Cyborg interjected, " Are you saying-? You think she murdered to get away?"

Robin didn't answer. He watched Starfire, waiting for her response. Her shoulders were quivering.

" . . I-I know . . I knew, my sister. She was kind and gentle, but . . she would have done anything to preserve her freedom."

Robin leaned back in his chair. "I'm not making any assumptions. None of us should. I don't know what happened a year ago on your planet, Starfire. And I only just met your sister. To accuse her of anything would make a mockery of the justice we live to uphold. But we can't ignore the fact that there is more going on then what she's told us."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"So what exactly do you do, Phalanx?" Wildfire asked as she claimed a spot on the couch. Mercy had gone to see if Quasi's tail came off.

"I am an official Equalizer. A warrior who is charged with the prevention of man-made planetary genocides."

" . . . "

Phalanx sighed. "Simply put, I keep civilizations and species from completely exterminating themselves. In every dimension, intelligent species always feel the need to create weapons due to some overwhelming protection instinct. Inevitably this is the cause of wars anyway. Often times this will lead to the creation of a weapon designed to destroy an entire species, planets, even solar systems. When those are created, it's my duty to destroy the device before it can be used."

"But how can you know when these weapons are built?"

"As I said before, all objects and beings emit a unique energy frequency that directly relates to their destructive capabilities. My organization monitors these and sends one of us operatives in anytime a sizable frequency is detected."

Tesla, who'd been listening along while she worked, spoke up.

"Kind of playing god, aren't you? Not letting people do what they want, controlling them?"

Phalanx glared.

"We avoid as much interaction with the multiple universes as we can. Some of these weapons can end up presenting dangers to multiple universes at once. People, as you say, can do what they want. We keep others from deciding their fate."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a nice idea and all, but-"

"Get off of me!"

"Yee-hah! Go lizard go!"

" . . . Mercy, he's not a rodeo bull."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"- I'll say this much about him, he's not natural."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thanks Beast Boy. A 10-foot long lizard that talks isn't natural. Your brilliant."

"What I want to know is how he coulda been in our city for 2 years without us noticing." Cyborg said. "I mean, I know the city's big, but we've been down in the sewers more times than I care to admit."

Robin shook that off. "It's not completely unthinkable. We never had reason to think someone like that lived down there. Not to mention, he's already shown he can hide right under our noses if he wants to. I doubt anyone could find him even if they did look."

"That's my other problem! This guy hides from the world for who knows how long, then conveniently is right where he needs to be to save our butts?"

Starfire seemed ready to argue, but then her eyes widened. "That is true. It does seem to fortuitous that he was right where we needed him."

Robin thought that over, then glanced at Raven.

"You stood up for him when he first came here. What do you think? Any idea what he might be after?"

Raven shook her head.

"His mind is . . fractured. Parts are human, but blurred and hard to read. Other pieces have been swallowed by strong animal instincts. The rest is drowned in pure emotion. Rage, hunger, fear, and loneliness."

"If you couldn't read him, then why did you trust him?"

"I honestly don't know Robin. It just felt like it had to be done. Like he needed it, and I needed to give it. Maybe I was wrong. I'm not even sure it was the right decision anymore."

Robin took a deep breath as he considered this.

"Alright. We watch him, see how he acts and reacts. Much as I wish I had been able to say this earlier, we really know nothing on him. The who and the what are completely in question. I honestly hope he's someone we can trust. But that last thing we want is to be fooled again."

The Titans were silent as each returned to their memories.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Tesla chewed on a stick of incense she'd pulled from one of the pockets on her pants. She kept typing as her equipment ran various scans, deep in thought. The television droned on in the background with some news story about how mold in drywalls could kill you and your family, news at 11.

"And in other news, Crimson Corporation CEO Simon Tiresias cut the ribbon on the world's first corporate owned space vehicle launch facility today, and-KZZZZZTTT!

Everything electrical in the room flickered for a quarter second as Tess reacted and snapped to her feet, pointing at the TV. The signal rewound and played back again, the incense falling to the floor.

"What the hell is that miserable bastard doing here?!" She said, her voice escalating into a scream.

Mercy eeped and ran over, holding back Spark as the metroid, reacting to Tesla's anger, struggled towards the TV. Quasi grabbed Tesla's arms and held them behind her to keep the tall woman from charging the image on TV.

"RAGH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU OVERSIZED IGUANA!!"

"Sarrie!" Mercy kept Spark pinned to her chest and carefully walked over to Tesla, and put on hand on the tall woman's hip. Tesla blinked, and slowly crumpled, passing out. Spark floated sleepily over to it's master and flopped onto her back. Mercy sat down next to Tesla and waited patiently for her to awaken.

"What did you do to her?" Quasi asked.

"I made her sleepy."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's just having scary dreams right now." Both statements were spoken with a solemn calmness that seemed unreal coming from the normally chipper and hyperactive child.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"I don't know what to think about her." Raven said, shaking her head a bit.

"What is there to think about?" Cyborg asked. "She's got more tech on her than some most military bases. Some of it even looks like it could top mine."

"She's highly electrokinetic, but her mind is... not fractured, but jumbled, like a maze that doesn't realize it's a maze. It's hard to explain."

"Electrokinetic?" Starfire asked.

"She broadcasts her emotions and surface thoughts like a radio station; the fact that that child put her to sleep is a relief."

Robin's face was had as he looked through the eyes of the camera at the now peaceful girl.

"She's got a quick temper though." Robin added. "And she's running from something."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Phalanx, Wildfire, and Quasi watched the news program finish through again. The screen showed a businessman cutting the red ribbon to a massive facility. The newswoman continued to talk with faked excitement.

"-hopes that this building will become a cornerstone in mankind's progression towards life in the stars. This is Jean Parker, CNN news."

"And that's all she wrote." Quasi said, hitting the mute. "Unless you've got a space phobia, I don't see what made her ballistic about this."

"Maybe it didn't have to do with the report itself." Wildfire guessed, "Maybe she heard a name or word that just threw her off."

"Like what? Not like they used any uncommon words in that report."

"Wildfire's right." Phalanx stated. The two stared at him.

"At least, she's partially right. And I think I know what the trigger was."

He pointed to the image. It was showing panned view from below of the immense skyscraper. A dominating logo covered the front, a large red C draped over a circle so it would resemble the rings around Saturn.

"This 'Crimson Corporation' . . do you two know anything about it?"

"Dude, I've been in the sewers. Think I follow these things?"

Wildfire spoke up. "They're a fairly new company, which is interesting considering they've gotten pretty wealthy in such a short while. They aren't quite on the map with Lex Corp and the other big names, but I heard they're at the forefront of developing true space colonization."

" . . . Odd."

"What? So they wanna put people in space. Nothing unusual about that."

"That's not the problem though. I-"

"No! Anything but the squid!" Tesla bolted upright screaming.

" . . . I . . guess she's awake now." Wildfire said.

Quasi whispered to Mercy.

"Exactly what did you mean by scary dream?"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

"You know who that kid reminds me of?"

"Don't say it, Beast Boy." Robin warned.

"She reminds me of the small and cute Robin clone who called himself Larry!"

"Hey, you're right Star. She does seem a lot like Larry."

"As long as she doesn't make me lose my mouth, I'm happy."

"If she makes the world go all dark and gloomy, I might ask her to stay." Raven said. Silence reigned supreme for a few seconds.

"Riiiight. Well, if she is just like him, she won't be a threat so much as an annoyance." Cyborg said.

"You guys talk too much! Can I go play with the expensive stuff?"

"Ack!"

The camera screens were suddenly dominated by a large pair of puppy dog eyes and a jack-o-lantern smile.

" . . . How is she doing that to all the camera's?"

"She just heard us through the camera's and_ that's_ what's bugging you?"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T 

Mercy grinned and silently tiptoed up behind Phalanx, and leaped upwards, wrapping herself around his head, blinding him. Of course, any attempts to remove her were met with futility.

"Yaaaaaaah!"

"Someone get this thing off me, PLEASE!"

"But you're so glompable!"

"I'm so what?"

"Uhhhh... fun to pounce on. Like THIS!" She hops off him, using his head as a springboard, and tackled Wildfire out of the air, and into the kitchen, causing a cascade of cooking implements to rain upon them after being launched into the air by their crash.

"YAY! WILDFIRE!"

CRASH!!

"Ack!"

"Hey Mercy! Wildfire said she'd give you some candy if you bugged her long enough!"

"Candycandycandycandy!"

"Quasi, you ass! Get her off merk-!"

Quasi winked at a solemn Phalanx and a brooding Tesla.

"That should buy some time. So what's is it about this big money corporation that's giving you two tight underwear?"

Tesla's fists clenched hard.

"They're the ones I'm after, period. If they're here than I have to get to them, end of story."

"You're assuming the Titans will let you come, or if they plan on going at all."

Tesla glared hard at Quasi,and everyone in the room felt a surge of static envelop them.

"I'm not one of them, and they can't hold me. I'm going."

"She's not alone on that either." Phalanx said plainly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He shook his head.

"Don't treat me like an idiot. The last thing on my mind is helping this guulyg. I've explained my piece already and it doesn't matter if any of you believe me. I'm here for this job, then I'm gone."

"You idiot! If there's a weapon in that city, then Crimson is behind it!"

Quasi shook his head.

"Look Tes, you come from some other dimension right? How do you know this isn't just some crazy coincidence? I remember hearing stories of a dimension where the Justice League had gone bad, so why can't your corrupt corporation be benign over here?"

"I have to agree with the big guy, Tesla." Wildfire said as she plopped down on the couch. Quasi had jumped at her arrival.

" . . Um, where did Mercy go?"

"I told her I hid the candy somewhere in the tower." she said with a grin. "I'm not a simpleton. Don't try that again or I'll tell her it's hidden in your liver."

Quasi winced and nodded.

"So what is your say in this?" Wildfire asked Phalanx, "Your the only other . . sane dimensional travel here. You think it's just a coincidence or what?"

Phalanx was silent for a moment, his eye closed in thought. When he opened it, his eye was staring into nothing.

"A major corporate company . . the kingpin of developing space age technology for spreading species across the stars . ."

His eye focused hard on Tesla.

"I've seen this same occurrence in over a dozen dimensions. Always the same down to the last detail. That's not possible. Nothing is ever exactly the same between even two dimensions. However," his gaze fell, "I have never been alerted to their actions, and none of my comrades ever mention having to deal with them either. As far as we are concerned, their slate is clean."

Tesla looked ready to cry or kill.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Well, you should." Robin said as he walked into the room with the rest of the titans.

"Well lookie here, the gods have graced us with their presence once more." Quasi said with what was almost a sneer. Wildfire elbowed him hard in the gut.

"I assume you were discussing my stated mission?" Phalanx asked.

Robin nodded. "Somewhat."

"And?"

No one was surprised with the answer.

"And the Titans are going too. If this threat is real we can't just sit back and wait for you to take care of it."

Phalanx smirked slightly.

"And the fact that your going to be keeping an eye and a leash on me the entire time to make sure the threat isn't me has nothing to do with it."

Robin grinned, humorously, but challenging as well.

"You and Tesla said your going. You haven't got the time to change our minds."

Phalanx nodded, accepting. Tesla was silent.

Robin turned to Quasi and Wildfire.

"You two have no connection to this, but I'd be lying if I said we didn't want your help. The choice is-"

"I'm in." Quasi said. Only seconds before Wildfire said nearly the same thing. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Just wanted to beat her to it." he said with a shrug. "I won't take it back."

"Neither will I." Wildfire words were like steel. "This planet is my home now, and like hell if I'm gonna let someone blow it up without a fight."

Mercy suddenly popped up behind Tesla somehow, gnawing on something small, dark, eldritch, and (presumably) tasty. Said object could honestly have only come from one room in the tower.

Raven's eyes widened.

"GIVE ME THAT MIRROR!"

Mercy grinned, sitting on Tesla's shoulders.

"Ya know what this means, right?"

Tesla blinked. She suddenly closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Oh, HELL no, Mercy! NO! Not after what happened last time!"

Mercy ignored all this, took a deep breath and shouted two words which Tesla moaned pathetically over.

"ROOOOAAAAAADD TRIIIIIIIIIP!"

"...Dammit."

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	8. In the dark

**Titans Heartland**

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777 and Cr4zy!van

To anyone who might've been waiting for this update, I apologize. Our particular employment keeps our schedule nice and erratic, but that doesn't mean we stop writing. Enjoy!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

"I have a question."

Cyborg sighed.

"What now?"

Beast Boy jerked his thumb at Quasi.

"How are we gonna get big and tall over 1,000 miles of open road with the T-car? Horse trailer?"

The three of them were in the tower garage prepping both of the Titan vehicles for the trip. Tesla and Phalanx had wanted to leave immediately, but Robin wouldn't hear it. He had given everyone the night to prepare and rest up, setting the departure time for six A.M. in the morning. Robin, Raven, and Phalanx were gathering as much useful information as possible, both for the road and for when they reached their destination, a place called Starbound City. The Tamaranian girls had grabbed Tesla and decided together to prepare suitable foods for the trip. Mercy had disappeared after Raven had gotten her mirror back from the pint-sized menace. Tesla had assured everyone that she'd stay out of trouble till they were ready. Either that or she'd get bored and blow something up.

Which was why everyone was more or less in a hurry.

Quasi frowned.

"You try and stuff me in any kind of livestock trailer, and I'll show you my reenactment of Jurassic Park 2."

Cyborg ran his palm over his fleshed head.

"Point taken, but BB has a point too. You can't even fit in the T-car by yourself."

"Then I won't."

" . . .Okay ."

"Not to quick are ya? Haven't you been curious how I got to the tower before you guys? Even if I had a straight shot, that car is way faster than me."

" . . Alright, I'll just ask then. How'd you get here so fast?"

Quasi grinned.

"With some wheels of my own. Follow me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other before curiously following the large reptile out of the tower.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Tess had managed to escape from Wildfire and Starfire, and was out at the rear of the Tower, on the training course with some of her equipment. After a few minutes of fiddling with a set of four small puck like devices, she placed them in a rectangle on the ground. She then took another four of the same things and somehow set them up in midair over the original four, each one eight feet off the ground. The air inside the rectangle crackled and hissed as energy began to flow between the pucks. When she set her backpack down, cables snaked out and attached to each of the devices. Tess smiled, turned and walked away as small holographic 'window' hovered on each side of the rectangle, each offering two choices:

'Keep Out or Die Screaming.'

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Robin sat patiently while the main computer ticked down a load time.

"State-of-the-art technology at our fingertips, and I'm using it to check Mapquest." he muttered. "He'd be so proud."

"He who?" Phalanx asked.

"No one. Just musing."

Phalanx didn't press it anymore. Instead, he turned to Raven.

"Find out anything?"

She shook her head slightly, her eyes never leaving her monitor.

"Nothing to suggest a weapon of the magnitude you're talking about. Starbound seems to have the more normal degree of crime activities. Gangs, street crimes, the occasional reported superhuman crime, though nothing more than rumors in that category. A number of large corporation buildings in the downtown area, though most of them are regional. Crimson Corp. is the only big name in the group, but they just finished construction after starting 6 years ago."

"It would be extremely difficult to create any kind of high caliber weapon without considerable funds, regardless if it is powered by mystical or technological means." Phalanx said. "Not to mention that woman's claims about the company."

"It certainly wouldn't be the first time I've seen a major corporation misuse it's power." Robin said. "But to suspect them simply _because_ they have the money is wrong in it's own right."

Phalanx shrugged.

"I really couldn't care less who is responsible. My mission is to destroy the weapon, end of story. What happens after that is inconsequential."

Despite herself, Raven rolled her eyes.

"So you're 'organization' sends you out to destroy something you know virtually nothing about, but you don't do anything about the people responsible?"

Phalanx sighed.

"I won't bother trying to explain it to you."

"Why? Am I too primitive to understand how you operate?" she asked with cold sarcasm.

"It's because I don't understand it either."

". . ."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

"Holy mother of Harley . ." Beast Boy said with awe. "THAT is a thing of beauty."

Quasi grinned. The 'that' Beast Boy was referring to was a massive chopper motorcycle parked behind the tower. It was at least twice the size of a normal bike, and it's seat design was strangely shaped, wide and deformed. Quasi climbed onto the bike and laid back, and the designs logic became obvious. Everything about the bike seemed to form around him. There was even a slot at the base of the seat that allowed his tail to slither out, held up from the ground by a series of curved metal tiles, like the underside of a snake. In the moonlight the whole bike glittered with chrome silver and blood red. Quasi grinned as the two salivated over the sight of the machine.

"My greatest love for the past three years. My baby, Flametongue."

"Wow. Just . . wow." Cyborg said. He ran his hand over the engine. "That is one hell of a custom job."

"I'd like to take credit for that," Quasi said as he climbed off the bike,"but I've only been responsible for keeping her looking this good."

"Who did this? I mean, this is just genius! He managed to get this thing sized just for you, and it still looks like a top grade machine. What's it run on?"

"Hydro fusion cell, and not a market variety. As far as this girl is concerned, a gallon of this bay water is as good as ten gallons of premium from some rip off gas station."

" . . ."

"Cyborg?"

" . . ."

"I think he just crashed."

Cyborg looked like a kid a Christmas. "This is just too good. You gotta tell me who made her."

Quasi shook his head.

"Sorry. I'd rather not. His talent for making these things may be beyond exceptional, but he's not someone I want to remember working with."

Cyborg didn't miss the hint. He frowned.

"It would take more than talent to make this. How'd he get the money? How'd you get the money?"

Quasi was silent for a long time. Finally, he answered in a quiet voice.

"I've been like this for a little over five years now. I've had to do a lot of things, things I'm far from proud of, just to survive." He patted the side of the bike fondly. "I was hunted, and I needed something to get far away. This bike saved me from that, but I did pay the cost of survival."

"Stop."

Quasi cocked his head, curiously glancing at Beast Boy. The shapeshifter's face was unusually serious.

"Just tell me this: did you ever hurt anyone? Anyone at all to get what you said you needed?"

Quasi stared at him for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"Then don't tell us what you did. It's done, and you regret it. Their no reason you should have to tell us something your ashamed of."

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

Quasi was taken aback.

"I . . thanks. Thanks guys."

Beast Boy grinned.

"If you really want to thank us . ."

He jumped onto the bike and grabbed the handle bars.

"Let me take her for a spin!"

Quasi frowned.

"Beast Boy? You ever hear a one handed clap?"

" . . . Um, no."

SMACK!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Out in the odd holographic rectangle, a vehicle was starting to form. Four wheels, standard size for your average car, although the tires were - of all things - racing slicks. The frame had formed, and any classic car aficionado would recognize the lines of this soon-to-be vehicle - the sharp, beautiful lines of a DeLorean. Hubcaps appeared on the wheels - chromed, glittering plates that had a black band a few inches in from the edge of the tire. The engine was forming as well, complex and far more advanced than anything on the earth. The tires were attached to four odd inch-thick discs, with no axles to speak of.

It would be morning before the vehicle would be complete.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

"well I'd say that covers it. The trip should take about three days, this will at least let us go through lunch and dinner the first day without having to stop."

"Right, and assuming we are making with the haste, it could save us an entire day of travel."

The two girls had managed to put together a fairly 'normal' lunch set in a short time, and were busy trying to find a way to pack it for the travel.

"Hey Star, can i ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How . . How do you feel right now?"

Starfire stopped, noticing her sister's troubled expression.

"I do not understand your question. How do I feel about what?"

"About, well, all of this. I mean, it sounds like things are going to get really dangerous. That guy was talking about a weapon that's going to destroy earth."

Starfire smiled. "It will NOT destroy earth. We will not let it."

"That's what I'm talking about Star! Your not scared or worried or anything! Saving the world might be a no brainier to you, but I . . I don't know if-"

"Koli."

" . . ."

"I have nothing to say to calm your fear. You are right, we are going to a place we do not know, facing an enemy we can only guess at. You have every reason to be afraid. But you should know I am afraid as well. I do worry, about what might happen to my friends, to this world, to you."

"Koriand'r . ."

"But fearing these things does not change them. I go to stop the evil from hurting my friends, from hurting anyone. I can be afraid, because that fear will never stop me."

" . . . You're wrong, Star."

Starfire gazed curiously at Wildfire. The young Tamaranian smiled, her troubled appearance completely vanished.

"You said you couldn't say anything to calm me, but you just did."

The sisters embraced, both determined to not let their fear stop them.

T T T T T T T T T T T T

"Anyone else find it odd that in a tower this big they don't have an spare room's?"

Tesla sighed, "I can't believe your complaining. You slept in a sewer before now. I should be the one bothered about having to sleep in the same room as you. Or even sleeping dirt side at all. My back is going to hate me for this."

She rolled out a considerably long sleeping bag, yet another product of her MET pack.

Quasi snorted. "Right, I suppose sleeping in some military barracks or a mercenary camp or wherever was so much better."

"Yes, because at the do- apartment, I had a null-grav, vacuum chamber to sleep in, so I could rest the way nature and the goddess intended my kind to sleep. In space."

"Regardless," Phalanx said as he removed his armor, "It should be obvious that they are making us sleep here so they can easily keep an eye on all of us."

"Like I care. I just want to get my hands on something to pin Crimson to their illegal activities. They'll have to make me a-" She paused. "-have to reward me for all this."

The five of them had been given the main room to sleep in, as well as any sleeping accommodation's they required(which turned out to only be required by Wildfire). Quasi had claimed the landing for his bed, laying out across it. Wildfire had opted for the couch in front of the main screen, while Tesla had been unusually willing to take the expanse of floor just behind the couch. Phalanx had taking the far seatings at the meal table, at Tesla's and Wildfire's 'suggestion'. As for Mercy, she was sprawled out and snoozing soundly on the ceiling. The lights in the tower were all out, and the Titans had long since gone to sleep, but the visitors were restless.

Wildfire glared at Phalanx while she lay down a set of blankets she had been given. "I can get why they don't trust any of you, But I'm family for crying out loud. Why put me with you people?"

"Probably cause that sister of your's trusts all of us anyway kid." Quasi said with a smirk.

She turned her glare to him. "If they're so distrustful of us, then why let us stay in the tower at all? Why even let us go with them on some world saving mission that, again, ONE of us can vouch for?"

Quasi opened his mouth to reply, then stopped.

"I . . alright, good point. Three good points."

"Thought so. And don't call me 'kid' ever again."

"I call it like I sees it. And you look like you can't be much a month over 16."

Wildfire blushed slightly. " . . . 3 months over 16."

Quasi laughed, a sound that hissed from his throat like a dozen serpents. Wildfire's embarrassment turned to anger.

"Alright spider breath, and exactly how old are you?"

Quasi's laugh died. He coughed slightly, looking embarrassed himself. He mumbled a unintelligible number.

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear that over your ego dying." She said with a smirk.

Quasi gave her a sidelong look that reminded her too much of a crocodile's stare.

"I'm 17, alright? Forget I said anything."

Phalanx, who had left his armor by his sleeping spot, took a seat on the couch. With his cloak and armor off, his appearance was drastically different. He was wearing a semi-loose tunic, made of some kind of milky white cloth but woven to look like chain mail. Along with that he was wearing a pair of dark tan trousers. He had gone from a cold and dangerous looking knight, to a slender, picturesque medieval boy.

"Only 17? Most reptilian sentients I've encountered have at least a century under there belt before they reach your size. That is impressive."

Quasi didn't answer. He suddenly looked upset, turning his scaled head away.

Tesla smacked Phalanx in the head as Spark agitatedly tried to latch onto him.

"Hey! Captain Sensitivity! Ever occur to you that he's not supposed to be-"

"Ease off, Tes." Quasi said quietly. He gave a rueful smile. "I don't know what you'd call me now, but human isn't it. I've heard a lot of descriptions about me, and I'd say 'impressive' is the first good one."

Despite his assurance, no one believed him. Phalanx, not one to let things slide over unease, asked the question no one else had dared.

"Quasi Komodo, all negative insinuations aside, what exactly are you?"

Tesla started at him again, but stopped when she saw Quasi. His head was held level, his eyes devoid of life.

"First Genetic Component: Komodo Dragon, Varanus komodoensis. Second Genetic Component: Saltwater Crocodile, Crocodylus porosus. Third Genetic Component: Black Mamba, Dendroaspis-"

"Quasi?"

Wildfire had gone over to him, her hand gently brushing his arm. Quasi jerked at the touch, his eyes blazed and his scales darkened.

"Sorry, happens when I try to remember."

"'Try to remember'? As in you don't know."

Quasi shook his head.

"Not a thing. When I think about whatever happened, all I can recall is that blasted list. Twenty-four species of reptile."

Phalanx scratched the back of his wrists.

"A programmed list of your current genetic makeup would be my guess. Though why would-"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, what makes you so interested?"

Phalanx sighed. "Old habit I suppose."

Wildfire raised an eyebrow.

"Old, huh? Got a number for it?"

"Nope. I have no idea how old I am anymore."

" . . . Okaaayy . ."

Phalanx face was kept decidedly neutral. "I was only 14 when I joined the organization. But . . we cross thousands of dimensions on a regular basis. Time itself operates on too many different levels. To counter it . ." he held up his left hand, palm towards himself. A faint silver glow could be seen pulsing just below his skin.

"We have a time lock device sealed within us, by both technological and magical means. It's an indestructible seal that keeps time from ever affecting me."

Tesla shook her head in amazement. "Powerful weapons, personal dimensional transporters, and easy immortality? For claiming you try to balance power, your organization does a good job of turning you into gods."

Phalanx glared at her.

"Do you have any idea what the life expectancy of a field agent in my position is? About thirty Orn'rukai cycles."

Wildfire rolled her eyes.

"How does that translate to earth years?"

"On the 365 day calendar, about a year."

" . . Say what?"

"You heard me. Only about 3 of all organization members ever survive a year of missions."

Everyone was silent for several seconds. Phalanx shrugged.

"What would you expect? I take on weapons of mass destruction head on. Even with 'god like' powers, survival is unlikely."

"well, maybe. But-"

"-Why the hell would you sign on for a job like that?!" Quasi yelled in disbelief.

Phalanx's one eye stared at each of them, long enough that they began to wonder what he was seeing.

"Haven't you already asked yourselves that? After all, you are here, aren't you?"

Wildfire sat on the edge of the couch, her face masked with confusion as she tried to answer that question for herself.

Quasi rested his massive head on the landing, his face emotionless except for a dancing flicker in his open eyes.

Phalanx sighed and returned to his sleeping area, unseen in the darkness.

"Shut up and touch the monkey!" Mercy shouted in her sleep, throwing random punches in front of her closed eyes.

Tesla shrugged and yawned. Laying her glasses, dog tags, bracelet, and pistol on the floor beside her, she eased back into her sleeping bag. Spark settled quietly down by her, the orbs in his body dimming as he fell asleep.

"What I wouldn't give to be in orbit right now." she mumbled.

T T T T T T T T T T

Unknown to the visitors, or even the other Titans, Robin sat in the security room of the tower. He'd been watching and listening to them through the surveillance camera's ever since they'd been placed in the room. To his left, a monitor displayed a blank field of blue. Within seconds after the visitors had separated, white lettered words began to glow across the screen.

**What do you think?**

Robin sighed. "When you told me to expect five 'interesting' people today, I didn't think it would be like this."

No communications had been opened, and Robin had made certain no listening devices were in the room. He had no reason to think his words reached beyond the room. More words appeared on the screen.

**Kolind'r: Wildfire.**

**Samuel Raafat: Quasi Komodo.**

**Sarah Whitmore: Tesla.**

**Dahalag Lendar: Phalanx.**

**Mercia Telimas: Mercy.**

"What is it you hoped to accomplish by sending them to me?"

**You misunderstand. I only notified you of their coming. The choice to bring them in was your own. As was the choice to keep my notice a secret from your team.**

"And now I regret it." he said, "I thought you were just some clever hacker trying to faze me. No threat, no name, no reason to believe you."

**And yet you now see the truth I spoke.**

He sighed. "I see five strangers in my living room, some of whom are even more confused then me about all this. This morning I woke up to a normal day, and now the Titans are on a mission to save the world, assuming that Phalanx is right."

**He is right and not right.**

"Thanks for clearing that up."

**You will understand. A web of evil has been spread. You have been made aware of a mere strand. The choice to attack this strand is still yours, but once you do, you will find you can not stop till the entire web is gone.**

"You should know I don't like being used, nor do I like being told what to do. Just because I get a good looking five card hand doesn't mean it can win the game."

**Your metaphor is accurate, save for one thing. I am not a player like you, I am the dealer. You have your hand, but what you do next, be it bet, bluff or fold, is your decision alone.**

The monitor turned itself off, leaving Robin alone in the dark.

T T T T T T T T T T T

As always, any feedback would be appreciated.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


	9. Honesty and Policy

**Titans Heartland**

Chapter 8

Posted by slifer777

Written by slifer777 and Cr4zy!van

T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T T>T 

"OI! Mercy! We're ready to get going, so get your reality-warping behind in the car!"

The childlike voice responded from the roof of the Tower.

"Nu-uh! I LIKE it up here! It's sunny!"

"It's sunny out on the highway!"

"But we'll be stuck in the car!"

"So you'll highway surf!"

"Can I really, Sarrie?!"

Tesla jumped; the voice had come from just next to her. She looked down at Mercy, who had a pleading look of utter cuteness about her.

"Sigh Yes, fine."

"YIPPIEE! I'll be right back, I gotta go get my stuff!" Mercy zipped off into the interior of the tower.

" . . . "wait, what stuff?"

T T T T T T T T T T

The T-car, R-cycle, and Tesla's finished vehicle- a vintage DeLorean retrofitted with more high tech goodies than a Bond car- were both parked in front of the tower. Starfire and Robin were packing up the the T-car while Wildfire helped Tesla pack her car. Cyborg gazed into the interior of the vehicle with adoration, and saw a vast array of switches, buttons and gauges. Wires, brackets and retaining bolts were everywhere. Tesla grinned.

"Like her, Cyborg? The only thing that's still the original design is the basic outside and the frame. Everything's been modified and added to- weapons, defensive systems, extra maneuvering options... all sorts of good stuff."

"What exactly do you think you're going to run into on the road, Tesla?" Robin asked, glancing wearily at the car.

"Nothing really, I just follow the basic rule of the road."

"Which is?"

"Drive offensively- drive a tank." She smirked. "Might not be quite as fast as Cy's little toy over there, but I can take on a tank and win, probably without scratching the paint."

"The question, Tesla, is why would you want to?" Raven asked. She stood nearby, her mirror held tightly in one hand. Tesla shrugged.

"Because most of the roadways back home ain't exactly safe. My car is a low end model for personal transportation."

"Low end?" Phalanx asked quizzically. "I'm starting to wonder about this so called home of yours. I can't believe the organization would allow that much power unchecked."

Tesla sneered at him. "Maybe your 'organization' isn't as perfect as you think."

Mercy reappeared and tossed a cardboard box half her size into the trunk of the car, the contents rattling with the sounds of metal and plastic. She then zipped over to Phalanx and sat down cross-legged on his head.

"Would you stop doing that?" he mumbled, though he made no move to get rid of her.

"Sarrie, this guy might not fit in the car."

"Mercy, if a car made for humans can hold my tall self in it, then Phay can fit too."

"Not with all my stuff in there."

Cyborg glanced at Tesla. "What does she mean-?"

"Don't ask. Please, just don't ask."

Phalanx shook his head. "First, don't call me Phay. Second, I won't ride in gas guzzling piece of-"

"Finish that and die." Tesla growled.

"So then how are you getting there?" Robin asked, mostly to prevent another spat. "If you won't ride in a vehicle, what then?"

Phalanx smirked. He drew one of the small rods on his waist. It began glowing brightly, sprouting tendrils of energy that quickly spun together and extended. When the light faded, he was holding a fencing blade, wire thin with an intricate silver and gold wing shaped pommel.

"What are you, a swiss army knife?" Beast Boy asked.

"I fail to see how a sword can help you cross half the continent." Raven commented.

"Unless it's just a fancy pogo stick." Tesla chuckled.

Phalanx glared at her. "Not quite." He flicked his wrist. The blade snaked around behind him, pricking his back in six places. White light began pouring out from the marks, forming three sets of white wings.

" . . . Never would have thought Phay was touched by an angel." Wildfire said with a grin.

"This isn't a small trip. Can you fly that long?" Robin asked.

"Not a problem. I don't expend much energy doing this. I have flown for 3 weeks straight out of necessity once."

Tesla shrugged.

"All very interesting. Well, that means more room in the car for snacks, Mercy."

"WAHOO!" Mercy catapulted off Phalanx's head and practically dove into the backseat of the car. Spark floated in and settled into a glass sphere in the middle of the ceiling. Tesla climbed into the driver's seat and pressed her hands against metal plates on the side of the steering column. The engine rumbled to life, sounding like a cross between a jet engine's turbine spin-up and a formula racer's engine, with a high pitched electrical whine mixed in for good measure. The entire vehicle trembled for a moment as the engines came on-line. It seemed to crouch, ready to leap forwards and devour the road ahead of it. Tesla began reaching all around herself, pressing buttons and flipping switches, different electronic and mechanical sounds added momentarily to the muted sound of the engine. While the car idled, Tesla got back out and patted the hood.

"Well, when do we leave?"

A powerful roar echoed from behind the tower. Quasi rolled his bike up, photons spitting out of the four exhaust pipes.

"So what are you all waiting for, Tesla to go on a rampage again?"

"Hey! I've been very well behaved, lizard lips! Nothing blew up, nothing was shot, and nobody died!"

"Uhm, what about Chang's lab?"

"He was asking for it, Beast Boy."

"You gonna say the same thing about everybody who ticks you off?" Quasi asked.

"Those will be labeled 'unfortunate accidents'." Tesla said with a grin.

"Will all of you knock it off!" Wildfire shouted, climbing into the passenger side of Tesla's car. "Can we just go already?"

"One more thing." Robin said. He reached into one of his cape pockets, pulling out three Titan communicators. He tossed them to Quasi, Tesla, and Phalanx.

Tesla raised her eyebrow. "Don't tell me-"

"It's not an invitation. It's just to let us stay in touch."

"Right then." Tesla tossed the communicator into the car. Mercy caught it before it hit the seat and pocketed the device.

Phalanx slipped the device into his own cape. "Thanks for establishing that. So if everything is settled, shall we?"

Robin nodded and climbed onto his R-cycle, while the other Titans filed into the T-car. Tesla pulled the door of her car shut and revved the engine. Phalanx's wings flapped once, launching him high in the air. Quasi gunned his bike forward. Tesla's voice crackled over the Titan communicators: "You might feel like waiting, but I have a corporate party to crash in Starbound City. See you there!"

Her foot planted the accelerator to the floor, and the kinetic servos whirled the tires into high-speed motion, rubber squealing for a good three seconds before gaining purchase on the asphalt. The car blazed forward in a blur of speed. Cyborg reacted a nanosecond later, racing after her. Robin and Quasi exchanged grins, letting loose their machines with enough force to raise the front wheels. True to his word, Phalanx easily matched their pace. The mismatched convoy headed out into the city, when a whiny voice suddenly echoed over the comms.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Time passed without event the first day, with the exception of Mercy's constant nagging for restroom breaks and sideshow attractions. Night was falling quickly when Robin called everyone over the communicators.

"Alright everyone, we made good progress-"

"With the exception of that visit to 'the world of toilet seats'." Phalanx mumbled.

" . . . right. Anyway, let's stop here for the night."

"Here?" Tesla's voice squawked over the comms, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

True enough, they was nothing in sight for miles except empty plains.

"Shouldn't we look for a hotel or something?"

"Oh, sure." Quasi snapped, "Hotels barely accept pets these days. Know any that take giant lizards, aliens, and destructive midgets?"

" . . Okay, point made."

They pulled off the road a ways, stopping once it was decided no one would bother them. With some of their supplies(and a little reality bending from Mercy), they had a fire going and dinners passed out to everyone.

Phalanx eyed his food warily. "Are you sure this thing is edible? Looks more like construction material."

The 'thing' he was referring to was about the size of a slice of bread, but shaped like a brick. It was also a pale yellow with blue blotches.

Wildfire waved her hand dismissively. "You can trust me on this. I know it looks funky, but it's good for you."

"So what?" Tesla mumbled, "Enema's are good for you too. Doesn't make them enjoyable."

"Oh, but this is quite enjoyable!" Starfire said happily.

Raven sighed. "Wildfire, can you please just tell us what this is?"

"Well . ." she said, "Think of them like high caliber military rations."

Quasi blinked. "Oh, that's so reassuring."

She glared at him. "They have the nutrition of three meals packed in them. The taste isn't wonderful, but it won't kill you either."

"You really know how to sell this stuff, don't you?" Beast Boy said.

Robin cautiously took a bite. "Not bad. Not good either." He glanced at Wildfire. "Was it supposed to taste like a salt free cracker?"

"That's about right." She grinned, "I figured no flavor would be better than a bad one."

Everyone ate their – bricks - in silence after that. For a while after, they sat watching the flames dance.

"You know," Cyborg started, "things have been happening so fast lately. We never really got a chance to talk straight away with you guys."

"He's right." Robin agreed, "In all honesty, all we know about you are the names you've given us and our own assumptions."

Tesla sighed. "So you'd like us to go over our introductions a little more."

"If it's not to much to ask . ." He grinned. "Who's first?"

Everyone was silent.

Tesla shrugged. "Fine, if no one else wants to start, I will.."

She paused a moment, took a breath and let it out. She pulled her pistol, resting it on the ground before her. Reaching behind her into her backpack, she pulled out a thin steel blade with copper veins running through it.

"If you're trying to impress us," Phalanx said with a smirk, "try harder."

"Hardly." She snapped. "This is may be an exercise in dichotomy, but these weapons tell everything about me."

She held up the pistol, turning the weapon over in her fingers.

"This is a Rosetech Industries, Mark-5 Phased/Plasma pistol. This weapon isn't just the standard sidearm for all the USC troops, it's practically a badge of office. They're ONLY sold to the USC. Granted there are knockoffs and imitations, but this weapon is what anyone in the Trade Alliance looks for if they're in a pinch and need help."

"The who, what, and where?" Wildfire asked.

"USC? What's that mean, United Superior Colonies?" Robin asked.

"Maybe Ultimate Stick Chicks?" Beast Boy jumped in.

"Nope! It's Universal Snack Cakes!" Mercy said happily.

Tesla twitched, the veins in her forehead nearly exploding.

"It's called the United Space Corps, you brats!"

"Fine, fine." Quasi said, "Just get back to the story."

She placed the weapon on the ground, and then picked up the sword and turned it over in her hands, speaking quietly.

"And this is my Aurablade. It's the weapon of my people, the Fliers. Our home, our natural environment is space. We live there, we grow up there, we have our lives there."

Phalanx's eye widened. "No way. Bipedal sentients with no planet based origin? That . . that just can't happen!"

Tesla smirked. "Don't judge me on what you can only half see."

She placed the sword on the ground and stood. A faint glow spread over her back, stretching and spreading into gossamer wings, each as tall as Tesla herself. They were held close to her body, forming crescent shapes. Energy coalesced and danced on and around them for a few seconds before vanishing. She sat back down.

"Too bad I used my angel joke on Phalanx already." Wildfire mumbled.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said, "If you have wings, why did you need that rocket to fly?"

"They're more like solar sails and energy siphons than wings." Tesla said, "But now you know why we are called Fliers.

"I joined the USC because I needed training, real military training. It was necessary, since I didn't get any proper training from my own people."

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"That's . . personal. I needed to be able to hold my own against impossible odds, and to do that, I needed to get into the USC and-" She gestured to the insignia on her right shoulder, a sun orbited by a pair of electrons. "become a Phosphor Star."

"Cool name and all, but what's a foos ball star?" Beast Boy asked.

"PHOS. PHOR. STAR. They're the special forces soldiers that are the equal of any in the known universe. While P.S.'s don't have all that hand-to-hand training and martial arts stuff that most special ops soldiers have, we all are experts with firearms, master sharpshooters, and with a Mark 5 P/P sidearm, we never need to worry about running out of ammunition."

She sighed, putting the sword and pistol away and staring into the flames, then looked over to Phalanx. "Your turn, Phay."

Phalanx's armor gleamed in the firelight as he spoke.

"Who I was before I took up the name Phalanx is completely irrelevant."

"So you won't tell us?" Raven asked.

"Everyone has secrets. My past . . . Isn't something I share freely." He smiled, but it was a bitter one. "But, you do deserve something. I belong to an organization. Call it by any name you wish, it doesn't have one. You see, no one is supposed to know about it."

"And yet you're talking about it to us?" Cyborg said. "Why?"

"Because it no longer matters to me. The sole purpose of the organization was to prevent the destruction of worlds. From a remote location, they send out agents to each dimension, with every agents task being different. The Seekers travel to unknown realms. The Runners duty was to prevent deaths to uninvolved parties. The Patriots gain the trust of the people to undermine evil forces." He raised his index finger, pointing at himself. "And the Equalizers dispose of any weapons designed for genocidal purposes."

"We've all heard this much." Tesla grumped. "That's the whole reason you came here, right?"

"Yes. But you see things have changed a bit on this mission." He held up a small remote. "Considering my D-ripper has been destroyed."

"Tell me you're not going to start that again." Wildfire moaned.

"Start what again?"

Everyone glared at him. He sighed. "Whatever. I only wanted to explain what has changed for me because of this. This was more then just a transporter. It also was also a tracking device."

"Say what?"

"It allowed the organization to keep track of me, as well as show me the exact location the weapon. With it like this, they don't even know if I'm alive or not."

Tesla frowned. "So that's why you got so upset."

He shook his head. "I could care less if they forget about me. But," His face grew sad, "I always believed in what we stood for. I knew that what I did saved countless lives, whether or not they would know it. When I thought I had missed the proper dimension, I was sure that millions would die."

Starfire smiled. "But you have not failed! We can still save everyone from this evil!"

"Maybe. The problem is the lack of information. Normally, I would receive data, such as weapon design, exact location, and anything else the Seeker would think I need to know. But without my D-ripper, the Seeker would no doubt believe I am dead. I would be lucky if he was even still here."

"Not to wreck your rather depressing story," Quasi said, "But there's something I've wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?"

Quasi pointed a scaly finger at Phalanx's armor. "So far I've seen you pull four weapons out of those weird sticks. How exactly is it you do that?"

Phalanx smiled slightly, holding out one of the rods.

"These are really nothing more than hunks of metal. But each one has a special core, made of orichalcum. Using that metal like an amplifier, I can imprint the design of any weapon onto the rod. After that, all I need to do is focus my energy through the metal, and the weapon is summoned."

"Cooool." Beast Boy said, " . . So, what does that mean?"

Phalanx sighed. "Think hard and shiny sword appears."

"Oh. Got it."

"So what's the point in having so many?" Raven asked, ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

"I would've thought that would be clear now. Do you think I would use such elaborate devices like these rods just to carry the imprints of average weapons?"

"So what all can they do?" Cyborg asked, looking eager.

Phalanx shook his head. "You're asking me to explain the origin and abilities of over one hundred different weapons? That won't be happening."

He nodded to Wildfire. "I'd like to hear your story now."

Wildfire's eye's danced with the firelight, giving her an eerie glare.

"My story isn't too different from Star's. I was born on Tamaran as a member of the royal family. Or rather, what was the current royal family."

"What does that mean?" Quasi asked.

"The royal family is based on the current grand ruler. If he or she is overthrown by another, the title of royal family is also passed." Starfire said.

"Exactly, so officially neither of us are princesses anymore. More like noble daughters."

"Okay, so even if you lose the royal status, you're still nobility of sorts?"

"Yes. Not that that matters at the moment. Can I please continue?"

Quasi blinked. "Uh, right. Sorry."

Wildfire sighed. "Since I was the third daughter of my family, it was decided that finding a husband for me was more important than training me for an ascension."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it was my fault, but the life they wanted for me was something I wanted no part in. I was always against them in everything."

"What's wrong with that?" Phalanx asked, "Children should never have their fate decided by their parents."

She glared at him. "I'm not a human and you're not a Tamaranian. Don't think you can understand how our world works. For me to challenge my parents ideals, especially as a part of the royal family, was borderline treason. If I had been able to do anything about it, I would've likely been exiled or executed."

"Good lord!" Tesla exclaimed. "A little much for an unruly kid, don't you think?"

"Rules are rules, and my relation and status didn't give me any leeway with them. I ended up getting betrothed to a noble son, the son of the previous grand ruler. My official marriage was going to be on my tenth birthday."

". . I'm not even gonna start on how off that sounds." Quasi muttered.

"Tamaranians mature much faster than humans. Ten is acceptable as an adult to my people. It would have been the end of my life as far as I was concerned, too."

She smiled, though it was impossible to tell if it came from happiness or sorrow.

"But I guess for the first time ever fate sided with me. The wedding was located on our planets moon of all places. Something about an honored tradition. I don't really remember what so great about it. Everything was going as planned, but during my ceremonial approach to the moon, something happened in our shuttle. I'm no technician, so I couldn't tell what was going on. I just remember the crew suddenly going into panic. The ship was starting to blow apart when the captain threw himself on me. He shielded my body with his, dying instantly to save me."

Her eyes turned glassy with tears.

"I ended up free floating in the debris before I could even grasp what was happening. Only one thing was clear to me: that this was my one chance. I took off, flying away from my home as fast as I could. I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to be somewhere else."

She wiped her eyes, smiling warmly.

"I ended up crashing on earth after flying myself to exhaustion. An elderly couple found me while I was out cold. They were very kind, and let me stay with them all this time."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Tesla asked, though no one answered her.

"I was content with staying with them the rest of my life, but then I began to hear about Star and the Titans. I was terrified she'd find me and send me back home, till I heard an interesting rumor about her refusing her own planned marriage."

"'Refusal'. That's putting it mildly." Raven said.

"So that's why you showed up all of a sudden?" Cyborg asked.

Wildfire sighed. "'All of a sudden?'. That was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. And now I wonder why I did it. Signing up for a world saving mission was definitely not the reunion I had imagined."

"So," she asked, "who's up next?"

Mercy jumped up and danced around gleefully. "Oh! Oh! Me next! Pick me! Pick meeeeee!"

Tesla chuckled.

"Alright Mercy, but try to stay on subject."

Mercy hopped up and down for a minute and then sat down.

"I'm Mercia Telimas. No middle name, lotsa nicknames and a perpetual source of joy and cuteness!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Tess recovered first and patted Mercy on the head.

"Okay, kiddo. I think I'll elaborate for you." She cleared her throat and spoke to the group once more. "Mercy here was getting beat on by a gang back home-"

"Home?"

Tesla blinked. "Oh, I forgot. We lived in a colony habitat- Freedom City. It's really no different from any other mediaverse city- gangs and street thugs who don't know how to make a real living. They wanted her to do... something, she wouldn't tell me and they weren't too forthcoming after I shocked them all into unconsciousness."

"Anyway, she clung to me like I was life itself, and I couldn't bear to leave her somewhere. So she ended up following me home. She's been with me for over a year now. She was _supposed _to stay home while I went on my mission, but as you can see-"

"-I came here to spread joy and happiness!" Mercy interrupted cheerfully.

"You know," Wildfire started, "I wouldn't have considered this if Phay hadn't made a big deal out of it, but what was your mission? He's been freaking about his mission but you haven't said a word about yours."

She shrugged.

"My mission here isn't as dire as Phay claims his is. I was transiting to a new command, and I suppose they'll start wondering what happened when my luggage shows up, and I don't- and when I miss the assigned timeslot to report in."

Phalanx tapped at his armor, obvious irritation on his face.

"Considering you completely managed to avoid the subject, I suppose you can't tell us how she's managed to defy the laws of physics and common logic regularly."

" . . Uh, nope, I wouldn't know either. I learned a long time ago not to bother asking. She does what she does, and I leave it at that."

Mercy giggled, then glomped onto Quasi's head and grinned at him. "Your turn, spiderbreath!" She hopped off his head and out of reach before he could retaliate, and sat down to listen to Quasi's story.

Quasi stretched himself out. His shape and size making him look like a prehistoric beast in the night.

"After you four, I feel a little out of place. I didn't come from some powerful organization, galactic military, or even another planet. I'm . . I was a human. Born and raised here on earth. Average life, decent parents, good grades in school, plans to become a doctor when I became an adult." He smiled ruefully. "But I made more than one mistake. It happened about three years ago, when I started taking some college courses at a university in Colorado."

"Wait, hold up!" Wildfire interrupted, "You were taking college when you were fourteen?!"

Quasi shrugged. "Okay, fine, I had _very_ good grades. It was just a premeditate biology class, something needed for the medical classes I had intended to take when I graduated from high school."

His face turned hard.

"The class wasn't a bad idea, but standing out in it was. The teacher, a scientist named Dr. Raithe, was a fanatic to say the least. He would always talk about the advancement of the human race and the superiority-" he faltered, "-the superiority of genetic engineering."

Everyone was silent. Quasi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Even though I was top in his class, I disagreed with his methods and ideals. We debated often, but he would always tell me how he admired my determination and intelligence. I ate up that praise like a starving puppy, letting him fill my head with that stuff."

His tail twitched angrily.

"After about eight months of class, he asked me to help him and his colleagues with a special experiment. He said it would be the breakthrough for human evolution."

"There's a familiar line." Tesla said, "It's too bad it never goes as planned."

"I wouldn't know." Quasi said, "I never did find out the true purpose. All I know is I wasn't some lab assistant, I was the lab rat."

He punched the ground, sending a small shock wave through the earth. Everyone jerked in surprise.

"They manipulated me down to the core, splicing my genes every which way. The pain . . the living hell they put me through . ." His whole body trembled.

"Easy, Quasi." Robin said calmly. "Sorry to make you bring that up. It sounds like things went bad for you."

"All in perspective." Quasi said, voice lowering. "Things got so crazy I completely blacked out. When I finally came to my senses, I was miles outside the state, and," he held up his arms. "I looked like I do now.

"I've been half-way between hiding and on the run over the past three years." he grinned, "These days a giant mutant lizard just can't walk around the street without someone getting the wrong idea. I hadn't actually been in that city of yours too long before you dropped in on me."

"I still don't understand one thing though." Raven said. "How could you just decide to help us on all of a sudden, knowing you would be found out? What you said at the tower before-"

"What I said then is true in a sense." he said, "I did want a chance at being more than just another animal. But it was my conclusion after the fact. Truth is, I didn't think about it. I'm no hero, but if I see someone in trouble, I can't just walk away from it. Hell, that's why I had to keep traveling. I always ended up being stupid and sticking my nose in someone else's business."

"You know helping people in trouble is something of a M.O. for heroes, right?" Tesla said grinning.

Quasi just shrugged.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Small talk and less serious conversations had passed for a while after, but sleep would not be fought off. Soon everyone had retired, in sleeping bags and in vehicles.

Almost everyone.

Quasi aside, who had to sleep on open ground, Robin and Tesla remained by the fire. They were silent for several minutes before Tesla finally stretched out her legs.

"So what do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "You want to sleep as much as the others did, but you're waiting on me. Either you don't want to drop your guard, or you have something to say."

Robin sighed.

"I'm just a little stunned by all of this. I can't help but wonder-"

"Oh, spare me."

Robin went silent. Tesla glared at him.

"Look, I may not be from this planet, or even this universe. But the USC prides itself on the knowledge of other dimensions. And with that said," she pointed at him, "it's not just here that a Robin was trained under a Batman. You aren't stunned by this, you know something, or suspect something. I'm pretty sure an army of tap dancing robots could invade the earth and you'd still have a clear head. Don't insult me by playing dumb."

Robin chuckled.

"You're a lot more perceptive than I gave you credit for." he smiled faintly, "You're right that I have some suspicions, but they aren't so much about you."

"Really now. Phalanx then?"

"No. I'm willing to believe that everyone here told the truth, or at least their version of it."

"Yet you're singling me out now, after everyone else has gone to sleep. At least I don't need to nap as much as you ground pounders do." Tesla shrugged.

"Then there isn't any point in mincing words." he sighed, "I think the fact you all arrived at nearly the same time is more than a coincedence."

Tesla rolled her eyes. "Five unusual beings show up just in time to race after a evil force that will end all life on earth. That's not a coincedence, it's a cheesy plot advancement."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. It'd be a headache to try and explain. So you're thinking, what? We were supposed to be here?"

He shook his head.

"Not so much. More like someone might have decided you had to be here."

Tesla smiled slightly.

"Phalanx was headed here, but I had other places I needed to be. Wildfire's been on earth longer then the Titans have been formed, and Quasi's a native. Mercy, well, she goes wherever and whenever she wants to. Sorry, but as much as I'd agree with you, dimension laws make more sense than a master plan in this case."

" . . Maybe . ."

Tesla stood and stretched. "Well, speculate all night if you want. I'm gonna do some workups on my car. No telling what this planet is doing to it's system."

She walked off, leaving Robin alone by the fire. He sat in silence for a while, thinking about what Tesla had said.

'I wonder if there's something she's not telling me?'

"IIIYAAAAAHHH!"

The scream easily snapped everyone out of their sleep. Beast Boy blinked.

"Cyborg?"

"I do _not_ scream like a girl, B.B."

Something small and blubbery hopped by, a hunk of metal hanging out of its mouth. Tesla was running after it, waving her left fist.

"Give me back my arm!"

"How did Silky get here? You bring him along, Star?" Cyborg asked.

""It was not I!"

"Me! Me!" Mercy shouted. "I brought him!"

"Don't want to know, don't really care." Quasi mumbled. "Can I eat him?"

"Not if Spark eats it first. THAT THING DEVOURED THE UPHOLSTRY IN MY CAR!!" Tesla shrieked. Spark zipped past everyone in pursuit of the slug/maggot-thing. Starfire glared, eyes and hands glowed a bright green and she spoke in a loud and authoritative tone of voice.

"Silky is NOT food!"

Everyone, including Silky, all paused, looking at Star with sweat drops forming. Robin just took his head.

It was going to be a long trip.

_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._


End file.
